


Darkness, Darkness, Be My Pillow!

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the streets of Venice is hard - especially if you earn your money with not so legal deals. Viola knows this and she is often on the run from the police until one night of the carnival a mysterious man lends her a hand and a new journey in her life begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DARKNESS, DARKNESS BE MY PILLOW!**

By: Mauka & Useless-girl

June, 2008

 

_"Is this the one desire?_   
_I look into the mirror_   
_My eyes can't be in error_   
_The sun's now really gone_   
_Perhaps I am the one_   
_Nothing can creep in sight_   
_I'm turning on the lights"_

_"Trying to sell the story_   
_Of love's eternal glory"_

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

He was lying on his stomach and wasn't really well. Hunger was biting his stomach as he was biting necks. Also, he was nauseous. Next time, he knew he would avoid biting sluts. His dinner's   estrogen dose was killing him now.

He slowly rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. Fine, his stomach's content didn't want to jump out! He let his slender fingers slide down on his pale face. Despite his nausea he needed to eat something, because he was still starving. He felt the hunger slowly rising in him and he licked his canines standing in the open window. The full moon's light bathed his naked body in silver and he smiled. "What a wonderful night for a little game to play!" he whispered with a faint smile and a dark gaze.

He lit a cigarillo and stark naked stepped out to the balcony. No one could see him, though. His apartment was high above the city. A luxurious but smallish one that perfectly fit for his needs. If he had "takeaway" for dinner he could dump his victims on the nearby roofs around and under him. He was strong and could carry a 200pounds adult easily when flying.

Yeah, he wasn't a regular guy, he was the child of the night... Thousands adored the mask he has shown to the public, but no one knew his true identity. And it was right this way. He enjoyed his power and never wanted to change the situation he got used to. He was his own master and he loved his "double-life".

He was just watching idly, not focusing on anything, examining the pallid light of the stars and the reddish, bloodlike light of the full moon and he didn't notice that the cigarillo almost burnt down.

It burnt his skin a bit and he was cursing loudly.

It was time to cut off the daydreaming... or in this case we should say "nightdreaming", and taking some action. He felt the calling voice of the night and he let himself led by his sharp instincts after he decided he would be dressed in black again. He loved the feeling as the wind ran through his dark and grey hair as he jumped down elegantly from the high balcony. It was still a good feeling for him that he could make himself invisible, but he could see everything he wanted.

He had enough time and tonight he wanted to choose his prey more carefully. So, he decided to mingle among them and he was thinking which one would be the most perfect spot. He loved Rio, but it was quiet and dull there at this time of the year. Not like in Venice. Mid-February meant Carnival, and he wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China, the event that never failed amusing him.

Since he decided where he wanted to go, he needed just a few minutes to watch the unique city evolve from the night fog of the canals and a second later he heard the voice of thousands of people. He smiled as he appeared from a dark alley and entered the livid drift. He could see costumes and masks everywhere. Now he had one too, from a poor young man, who was lying in that alley unconscious.

He was walking leisurely on the narrow alleys, secret Venice, as he knew it. The sun set but it was only twilight. He was waiting for the night to fall. The part of the day when he really could feel himself comfortable and free. This was the time when secret desires and lust came out from their hidings. At night everything was easier. It was, as if people'd undress their inhibitions to fulfill even their sultriest dreams. And who was he to deprive them from these desires?

People were entertaining themselves big time. Somehow all seemed carefree. Carefree and most or all, pretty much drunken. He made a funny face at the thought of the taste of blood with dissolute alcohol. He didn't like it at all. He led a sober life.

He remembered what it felt like when he had that wild period of his life, when he drank a lot of blood full of alcohol and drugs. It nearly cost his life when he drank dead blood. But it was over now. He calmed down and turned into a cold and dangerous killer. He was precise and fatal, but sometimes he loved to play with his prey, just like a big black cat. He smiled behind his mask again while he slowly walked into the heart of the carnival, the Piazza Di San Marco.

He looked around, sniffing into the air. But yet, the only thing he could smell was the smell of the salty lagoons and canals mixed with damp dust. He was walking slowly under the arcades when at last he smelled fear. Fear meant weakness, weakness meant easy prey.

His senses got sharper as he sniffed the air and never let the smell fade away. It was a feminine scent mixed with the salty taste of fear. Usually he loved this odour, but now it was even better. Her fear was pure and beautiful. As he got closer for its source he could dig deeper into the scent as if he'd swirl it on his tongue to taste it better. He didn't know the cause yet, but knew the nature of her fear.

It was a wild fear, a strong one, close to terror. Soon, he noticed the source of it. A young woman was running in a heavy costume in the alley that he was standing in. She didn't even look behind herself, she ran as if she was running for her life. Maybe she did. He saw sharp lights, double lights, a police car was at her heels. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a dark garden of a nearby palazzo.

“What the..." she started, but a deep voice cut her sentence.

"Be quiet, or they'll catch us" he whispered into her ear pressing her body against an old tree's thick trunk.

They heard yells and saw the red and blue lights. He looked at the entrance of the garden. It was closed and a heavy chain was lit by the police's lights. The girl next to him still smelled of fear, but looking at her he saw a calm body, not stiffed with fear… He decided that this young woman is remarkable enough to spend some time with her.

“What happened to the gates? They're locked now...”

“I locked it, just in case.”

As these words were leaving his lips someone shook the iron bars of the gates “Where did she go? Where? She was running straight and this is a dead end. She didn't come back either. Where is she?”

"Dunno, if it's locked, she could not go there, come on, let's search for her somewhere else!" they heard a hoarse voice but saw the light of a lamp on the nearby bushes for a moment. Then cursing and bickering footsteps.

Silence fell on the dark garden and the two silhouettes didn't move. He could see a dark pair of eyes looking back at him. He didn't need too much light to know they were deep grey in the shadows. He could guess that she had a pale skin under the mask, although she was flushed from the running. He felt her chest slowly calming down, but her blood rushed still fast in her veins.

"How did you do it?" he heard the calm question. He liked the sound of her voice.

“Doing what? Locking the chains?”

“Yes.”

“I am fast as lightning. The lock was there open, I just clicked it shut. That’s all. But now, we are in trouble. We either find an exit, ending in a door or window, or we have to climb these gates. Which…” he looked grinning at her dress “wouldn't be easy for you. I am like a cat, but even with my help, I dunno...”

"Don't try to laugh at me!" she hissed from under the mask "And I'd be happy if you'd let me go, Mister" she put her glove-covered hands onto his chest to push him away.

"First I'd ask something."

"What?"

"Why were they after you?”

“Who are you that you should know it?”

“No one, I was just curious” answered the man with his most seductive smile on his face, after he took off his mask.

“Ah, okay, good then. If you don't want anything, I can tell you. Well, I caused a smaller havoc in a ballroom, I actually kicked into the groin of the host of the event, because he was too arrogant and sexist and aggressive in every other way. Though I didn't speak to him and don't know him personally, I couldn't see how he was humiliating two poor girls ripping their dresses off in the heat of the ball. So, I didn't just stand and shouted, I did something against it. Unfortunately, he is one of the top nobilities and richest men in this city of dirty money and hatred and he sent his hounds after me. That's all I can say.”

"Really?" he gave her a doubting look.

"Why do you ask this?" she watched his pale face in the half-light. She was suspicious.

"I think you did something else, too..." he reached for her bag which matched her dress' design.

"You are one of them, right?!" she yelled at him and tried to push his hand away "Jesus I'm so silly!"

"You're wrong. I'm just a stranger who gave you a helping hand. Nothing else... so... what did you steal?"

"How do you..." she asked in disbelief but sighed and pulled out a little  portrait from the bag "My mother" she shrugged and put it away again "She was an offspring of a noble family and this cheater, this man took all of her money and left her. But it's distant past now. And I really don't know why I'm telling all of this to you, Mister..." she turned her head away and closed the little bag.

“I can understand you, you know. Sometimes when there is no other way, justice should be done by ourselves. Help yourself, and God will help you, yes?”

“Well, sort of, yes. But, I ask you for the third time now: who are you?”

“My Lady, I am just a drifting Grand, Wanderer of The Universe, King of the Six Continent and Devil of The Seven seas, otherwise call me David. David Giovanni De Cardonne.”

She couldn't help herself, but burst out in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he looked down at her with a little pique on his face.

"Sorry... sorry Mr. Cardonne, it was just the way you said it" she lifted one of her hands which was covered with a light black lace glow "Anyway it's my turn to introduce myself. My name is Viola."

"Viola... beautiful flower! And your family name?" he asked and stepped back to let her go.

"It's not important. I'm just Viola, the girl from the streets of Venice" she shrugged again and turned away to examine the garden where they were standing.

“Well, young lady, are you sure you are safe or should I take you somewhere with, let's say a gondola?”

“A gondola? Ah, you could be right. Who would search me on a gondola? Well, Signor Cardonne, thank you very much.”

“David, just call me David and I call you Viola, right?”

“All right, David. What a strange and fabulous man you are, David!”

“You say fabulous? Like someone out of some legend?”

“Yes, a dark knight, a prince.”

“Well, I could be whatever you want me to be. “

“Ah, you have already done so much. You are my savior.”

“It is my pleasure to serve such a beautiful lady.”

“You can't even know if I am beautiful, I am still wearing my mask.”

“Indeed, you do. But beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Always” answered David smiling as he hailed a gondola for them “Do you have a place to go?”

“Well, I'm afraid I cannot go home now. That is the first place they will looking for me.”

“Well, I live nearby, being your host would make me happy.”

For a moment she was just standing there in front of the gondola and looked at the man, a total stranger to her. What should she do? Accept his invitation? She didn't know the mysterious dark man. Yes, he was handsome, right. But that's not all. Finally after a minute of struggling she accepted the offered hand and stepped into the gondola…

The guy in the gondola didn't ask anything, it seemed he knew Signor Cardonne. Without a word he made the boat moving and under the black velvet night they were sitting there in utter silence. Neither of them wanted to speak, they were watching the beautiful palazzos all along the Grand Canale.

She was nearly completely under the sight's spell, so she didn't notice when Dave turned his gaze toward her and continued examining her. She was still wearing her golden mask which fit her heavy gold and lilac costume. He didn't see too much from her slim body, because the dress covered her arms too, but the lines of her beautiful collarbones were visible in the pale moon light.

He was thinking about what he would do to her when arriving home. True, he had some blood for dinner, but not enough. Only, he can't suck dry a guest he is inviting into his house, especially not one as lovely as Viola was. He sighed, he should be patient. He was watching her secretly and she wasn't scared. Most people sensed somehow that he could mean danger, but she didn't. She seemed to feel herself pretty comfortable in his company.

It was strange for him, but he just shrugged. Humans always had surprises for him. He licked his lips unwittingly and moved his gaze up from her half-naked breasts to the fine line of her perfect neck which covered its sweet secrets and the source of her sweet perfume. He followed the soft line of her jaw and just arrived to her eyes when she looked at him.

"I think we arrived" she said calmly.

"Yes, you are right" he added and stood up to offer his hand. He was a bit surprised that he sank this deep into adoring her natural beauty. Usually he never lost track of where he was. But it seemed that this was a special night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His Mansion, which was literally a castle, was built on his own island some three hundred years ago. He designed some - then-novelty things inside - secret passages and cabinets, underground corridors and halls, all serving his kind, the sons of Cain. He was a pure blooded vampire, from the ancient, original bloodline, he was strong, noble and proud. He called his island Sacca Serenella, and his castle was called Castellamare. It could have been a fortress because of its hidden secrets, surrounded by the sea. 

He was watching her. Although, most of her emotions were hidden under the mask, he could clearly read from her movements and eyes. She liked what she saw. He knew the Mansion impressed her, and this made him smile.

"Here you'll be safe. No one can bother you until you are under my protection."

There was something in his voice what made her look at him with a distant look. He sensed the momentary change in her and the quick rising and dropping of fear, which was nearly invisible… He liked the taste of her fear and wanted more of it, but not now. They had time. She'll stay here for a while...

His butler came out from the main hall, greeting them and helping Viola to get out of the gondola. David just nodded to the man in the boat and he left. She was alone with his handsome host. She looked at him now as a man for the first time. He must have been around forty or a bit more. The best age for men, she thought. They are mature by now but still have much vigor inside. David was a lean but strong man, not too tall and not so strongly built, but one just could feel the inner and outer strength in him. 

She needed to look away, because she had left her gaze on him for too long. She was grateful for the mask that hid her blushing face. Okay, you must behave yourself, she thought and followed her host into the castle.

"Really impressive" she noted "Is it a family heritage?"

"Oh yes. But we can talk about it later. First follow me and let me give you the opportunity to refresh yourself. It must have been hard to walk around in this beautiful dress."

"Erm... ... but I don't know. I don't have any clothes here, so..."

"No problem, Damian'll show you a room, where you'll get everything you want."

"But it's really not necessary..."

"It is, Viola. Please, don't hurt my feelings" he stopped and smiled at her "I'll wait for you in the great hall.” 

Viola, still wearing her mask, and holding her dress up, preventing her to stumble in Damian's footsteps, followed him up on the stairs and along long corridors till he stopped in front of a small, but richly ornamented chamber. He showed her her way and they stepped in. In a minute, a young lad came with women's clothes and toaletteries. They all worn liberias that were “trendy” some two hundred years ago but she loved this “retro” look. She had to realise that this was not the only strange thing she noticed.

It was one thing that the furniture was old too, like the castle itself, but she saw many dark, time weathered paintings and strange shaped, unknown objects everywhere. But she didn't say a word just finally took off the golden mask and started to undress next to the big bowl of fresh water. Somehow she managed to take off her corset and heavy dress, and she sighed with relief.

After she washed and dried herself she stepped to the bed and looked at the dresses. They were beautiful and expensive, she could bet on it. She could choose from half a dozen, but she reached out for a simple black one and put it on, then turned toward the mirror to comb her hair and get her natural make up redone, and she was ready to leave the room.

Another manservant led her to the huge dinning room, with a long, dark mahogany table and only two chairs at the two ends.

The dinner was served. In front of her there was a wide variety of gourmand courses. All fine and tasty. In front of him, there was only a glass with deep-dark, red wine in it. It looked almost black. Viola thought it must be a really old wine from one of his cellars underneath. She made a mental note to herself again how rich he is, and that he must be a real royalty, maybe even a prince.

She looked up at him a bit shyly just because of what she just realized.

"Dave..."

"Yes?" he looked into her eyes with the glass in his right. Till this moment he was examining her uncovered face, which mesmerized him.

"I'm not sure... I don't want to cause you problems. It'd be better for me to go now..."

“Please, stay! You would make a solitary, lonesome man, an outsider happy with your staying.”

“Outsider? What do you mean David?”

“You see, I am different from others in so many ways. Later, perhaps, I can tell you why. Now accept this that I am a kind of steppen wolf and living on my own. Except when I can have a precious guest as you are.”

"Well, I’m not as precious as you might think” she shrugged and he needed to follow the movement with his eyes as the light broke in a steep angle and lit the soft white flesh.

“Oh I’m sure you are… But please, take what you want from the table. You must be hungry by now” he waved towards the gorgeous feast.

“You are too kind to me…”

“Oh no” he chuckled “I’m just a good host” he winked and took a sip from his glass “Viola, dear, what are your plans? What are you going to do? Will you give me the pleasure and stay here for a couple of days keeping me company?”

“Are you sure Dave, I won't be a burden for you?”

“Oh no, no, on the contrary. I am so alone, I don't have friends or relatives. It is like magic to hear a young, female voice here. After you finished your meal would you be so kind to join me in the library for a drink?”

"Well... why not?" she gave him a shy but honest smile and started to eat her French cheese soup.

"I'm glad. I'd like to show you the castle tomorrow, if you want it."

"Of course. I love old buildings and castles. They are full of secrets... just like sometimes their owners" she winked at him and put the spoon down "Do you have secrets, Signore Cardonne?" she smiled at him again.

Dave watched her full lips curve into that playful smile and he needed to lick his lips before answering “Yes I have…”

\---

 

The library was beautiful. And this was only the small one, his very private library with the old manuscripts and foliants and rare documents on white and black magic, vampirism, alchemy and stuff. Viola was a reader, she liked the books, so she touched their backbones with love and care. 

David loved what he saw. He was more and more sure that this girl was special. Since a while he was thinking about having a "child" but no one was suitable so he rather lived alone. This was the first time he thought he found the one. Of course he had to ask permission first or he would draw the anger of the elders committee onto himself.

A dark smile spread slowly on his face while he sat on an old and comfortable sofa. He watched every movement she made. There was something innocent and clean in her, although she was purposeful and lax. One moment she was a real seducer from Venice, in the other one she looked at her surroundings like an innocent and curious child. He wondered what the elders would say for his petition. In the vampire society everyone knew he was always a lonely hunter, who avoided everyone from his kind if he could manage it. Maybe his Destiny caught up with him this time...

He was wondering what she would say, should he ask her at all or just make her discover her new situation? He was without advice here, he decided placing this into the elders hands and introducing them his possible chosen child.

But he had enough time for this. First, he wanted her to get used to his presence. He wanted to do it nice and slowly. His first goal was to get into her thoughts - and now not literally -, he wanted to reach that point when she will not be able to clear her mind from him and wanted her to come back here. It wasn't the easiest way but he had time and always liked challenges.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked softly and watched her as she raised her head startled at the sound of his voice.

"Oh yes. I've read a few books I see here" she slid along her index-finger on a shelf "You know I saved some of my mother's books. She liked supernatural things. Beside that miniature, those books are my only memories of her. Sometimes I wish I could have her tiny golden necklace with that strange Celtic cross. I remember it from my childhood. I always adored it and wanted to play with it, but I guess it got lost, too, like most of my past" she slowly walked around the room and checked everything - she was drinking in the sight. Then she sat on the other edge of the sofa where Dave was sitting elegantly.

\---

Dawn came, and Dave told her he has some things to deal with and she can have a nice rest in her room, or enjoy herself in the whole mansion, the castle is at her proposal. 

He left soon and Viola was alone with the staff in his place. However sleepy she was, she wanted to explore the place first, before she is going to have a rest. First of all, she decided to go upstairs to one of the beautiful balconies to watch the sun rising from the dark waves. The view took her breath away. As she looked down she saw the sea besieging the rocks and she sank into watching the white foams of the wild water. 

Then after a while to shake her drowsiness off she wandered through old corridors and watched every painting, vase, armour and object that came into her way. She didn't see anyone around. Even the servants disappeared, or they just waited for her to call them. As she roamed in the castle, her mind turned to those doors which were locked. So, he really had some secrets. Or were those rooms only out of use? The situation was still a bit strange for her. She was here in a rich man's castle. Alone... But strangely she wasn't frightened, just exhausted, so she tried to enter of the closest room to her and when the door opened, she just laid down onto the broad bed and fell asleep in that moment. 

She was awaking to a – she couldn't put it any other way – to a presence. She felt somebody or something in the room, it was already twilight. She sat up on the bed and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She thought she heard a soft, muffled laughter, a deep voice, tinkling sensation on her lips as if someone giving her a bruising kiss. She felt a soft caress on her breasts and felt warmth, like someone'd hold a hand on her thighs. She felt a light breeze that scented moshus and cedar and she was alone again. She was rubbing her eyes, pinching her face to get to her senses. There was no one there, it must have been a dream, she decided it. 

“God" she put an arm to her head "it was caused by the castle and last night's happenings" she said to herself and looked around. She was surprised to see new dresses on the armrest of a little sofa and a bouquet of red roses in a vase. She stood up and opened the little card. It was from Dave, who wished a "good morning" and told her to call out Damian's or Emanuel's name and they'll help her before dinner. She just slid her fingertips through the surface of the yellow paper and smiled absentmindedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She thought a lemon-lime yellow Chinese silk dress would suit to her tonight and he asked Damian if his master has lady servants too. Some soft words, rushing, and Amelia, her maid was already there and helped her with her corset and the dress. She also combed her hair and made an elegant knot to her, and put a small diadem on her head. When she saw herself in the mirror she saw a nice young lady from centuries before. Since she got into that gondola, she felt as if she was back in time.

But she lived in Venice where she got used to strange things. Every year in these days the mood of the carnival was enveloping the city. First, she thought Dave chose these dresses because of the carnival, but she doubted if she was right. She pushed musing over this strangeness aside and went down to the great hall again, where he was waiting for her.

Viola felt a light blush on her face, when she saw standing her host next to the table and his intense stare wandered slowly up and down on her body.

"You look wonderful tonight" he greeted her and reached for her hand to kiss it lightly before helping her to take a seat at the head of the huge dark oak table that dominated the dining hall.

"Thank you, David. These clothes are amazingly beautiful. I never wore anything like this."

"Oh, what a shame not to show this fragile flower to the world..." he noted smiling broadly.  
Now he had the opportunity to examine the blue vein under her white and soft skin. He inhaled her scent as he leaned closer to the naked neck and smelled her light perfume. 

“Wild flowers?” David asked close to her neck and he followed the move of her fine muscles as she turned her head a bit towards him. It mesmerized him. The accelerating pulse under her fragile skin, her scent made his gaze cloudy. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind what he could do to her at that moment, but didn’t move. He could nearly feel the warm taste of her skin in his mouth. He imagined as Viola’s sweet blood rushes into his mouth and fills him up with new life. The thought was enough for him to feel his canines pressing against his lower lip. There was nothing else he wanted to do just open his mouth and sink his teeth into the perfect and long neck. He was hungry, but knew the time wasn’t here yet. Somehow it surprised Dave how easily he could lose his self-control when he was with Viola.

“You mean my perfume, right?” she asked and turned her head to face him. She needed to gulp from the intense gaze she met inches away from her own face “Yes… it is…”

Dave smiled and there was nothing on his face from the previous struggle. He was that charming man again as he straightened up “Simple and elegant…” he noted and walked back to his seat.

But his thoughts were set on his new "bride". He imagined how it would feel to kiss her. Exchanging a kiss, that is literally all teeth and tongue and bites. Suddenly he realised, he wants the girl badly. He decided the very next twilight he’d send a message to the elders with Mario, the boatman. 

Meanwhile Viola didn't sense his true intentions just saw that rare, dark gaze which sent a chill down her spine. But somehow she liked it. She found Dave a mysterious and charming man, a dark prince. She needed to stop her thoughts and put her feet back on the ground. But she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. She lifted her head and met his intense look again. Silence fell upon them for long moments, but they didn't break it. Then Dave opened his mouth to speak.

"I'd like you to join me tomorrow. I need to attend a ball and I'd feel myself lonely. You don't have to fear that someone'll recognize you, because it's a masquerade. So would you..."

"Yes!" came the straight answer and he needed to smile.

"Good...”

Viola surprised herself. What did she do? She bit her lip, in fear she would say more. She didn't know what hit her. Usually she was rather shy and reserved. But this guy was blowing her mind off. She didn't really understand it why. She wasn't adoring money in itself. The secret has to lie somewhere else.

She didn't know the answers yet, but somehow she liked this uncertainty, it kept her mind going and she started guessing what this whole thing was, while they had dinner - or rather she ate, Dave just watched her with his wine again. Viola was curious about the next evening. What will happen? Where will he take her? These questions stuck in her mind, she didn't say another word just tasted the roasted meat.

\---

The next evening was a festivity. The streets and palazzos were lit beautifully. This was the last day of the carnival, the big finale. Viola was walking down slowly on the marble stairs, on the red carpet, in a crimson red, sateen dress, wearing the mask of a roseflower-girl.

She was looking at Dave, who was holding her forearm with perfect elegance and a satisfied smile appeared on his covered face when he nodded towards a few acquaintances.

Viola was calm on the surface, but she couldn't stop her eyes wandering around all the sights tonight. Although she lived here in Venice since her childhood, she'd never seen such a masquerade! She was amazed by the richness and vividness of the event. All the guests had divine and expensive clothes. Every mask was unique and the sparkling of the rubies and crystals blinded the eyes. This was Venice's cream with their guests: the richest and most powerful people. Dave didn't tell her too much, but she knew that this was an important evening. 

She was at a loss, when Dave - with her hand on his arm - stepped into the winter-garden where three elderly and very respectfully looking men were talking with each other discretely. When they arrived, they looked up and greeted Dave and his company with a nod.

Viola did a little courtesy while Dave bent his upper body in an elegant way. She could sense a little stiffness in him and from this she knew the three men were important guests. Maybe Dave’s overlords? But how? And in what situation? Because she could not imagine him working somewhere. Were they princes or something else? She didn’t know and this was not the time for such questions.

She lifted her head and met three heavy gazes. Their eyes didn’t show anything of their feelings – if they had any at all. They were distant and lifeless, we could say cold, but not in an adverse way. They were simply old, wise and experienced. And now she was the object of the examination of those eyes. She felt herself a bit uncomfortable and grabbed Dave’s forearm a bit harder. He didn’t look at her but felt his little reassuring squeeze on her hand. Viola let out a small invisible sigh from the feeling. It felt good that he was aware of her discomfort and tried to ease it.

The silence started to be too long, but it seemed the old men needed time to examine her. She felt as if their gazes reached down to her core and couldn’t decide whether they liked what they saw or not. She felt Dave stepping forward and tugging her with him. She didn’t like the idea, but she didn’t want to seem inattentive either.

David introduced Viola to the men in black. All three wore black velvet and the same timber-wolf mask. Viola found it a bit strange, but she knew there are men's clubs and she thought they belong to the same club. And oh boy, she was right! She couldn't know it, but it was the Midnight Sanctuary Club. The three men belonged indeed into the same clan, the Crimson Heart Clan, the most ancient one among all clans.

She was a bit relieved when Dave finally took her hand and said good bye to the strange men. For a moment he turned back and nodded whispering "Yes, later we'll speak."

She didn't understand it, because it seemed that it was an answer, but they weren't speaking for a while when they parted. She just shook her head and followed Dave. 

"It was a strange meeting. Who were they?" she asked turning her covered face to Dave. Previously for some reason they needed to show their faces for the old men and now she put back her mask on its place.

“They are my renowned business partners, one of them is my mentor, the other is my teacher and the third one is my father's best friend, he knows me since my birth.”

“Oh, I see. If it is not uncomfortable for you, I would like to ask, what are you doing for a living? I mean, I know, you don't do it for the money, but sure you do something.”

David was laughing, but then he looked seriously at Viola. “Viola Dear, feel free to ask, but I have to warn you that unfortunately I cannot answer all your questions. Later, perhaps you will see why. For a living I have tea and fruit plantations in the Amazonas region and in the Congo. What I do to entertain myself is composing music and painting.”

"Yeah, just as I thought" she smiled behind her mask and took a glass of champagne while stepping outside to the garden.

"What do you mean?" he followed her with the promise of a smile in the corner of his lips.

"I imagined such an occupation for you, I mean, like being a plantation owner. I cannot imagine you sitting in an office and working as average men do" she stepped to a stone banister and turned her face to him. "You are not an average man, right?" she looked up at him questioningly.

Dave didn't say a word just examined her face. She couldn't possibly know his secret. She was just groping in the dark.

"Anyway" she continued and pulled off her mask to sip from the champagne "I like arts too. I sell my paintings. That's how I earn a little money to survive in such a cruel city like this."

\---

After the third glass of Don Perignon, Viola was carefree and in a dare-devil mood. She seemed to loose her inhibitions and asked David if they could dance together. Dave said a happy yes, he was a good dancer and loved to dance a lot. On his arm Viola with her dress floating behind her "sailed" to the middle and started to dance onto the first notes of an old, long forgotten Walzer, which Don Cardonne loved a lot.

"You are a great dancer" he noted and turned her to the rhythm just to face her again.

"So are you, Signore Cardonne" she chuckled "I can't believe that I'm dancing here on such a luxurious ball like this. Somehow I feel like I don't belong here. Like the ugly little duck from the fairy tale" she giggled again from the amount of the consumed alcohol.

"Don't say silly things, you are beautiful, Viola" he pulled her closer to his body and rested his glance on her uncovered clear face. He loved the way she blushed and gasped for air when his hand on her waist went a little further down till he reached the place where her perfect bottom started. 

"But I don't belong here" she whispered drunken from his masculine scent as she leant closer, pressing her body softly against his. David needed to take a sharp breath. The hotness radiating out of her body mesmerized him just like her dark-grey eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You are here with me tonight, you are my partner... you are mine..." he whispered into her ear and smelled her beautiful neck, brushing his lips lightly against the soft skin. He felt her body tensing between his arms. Yeah, the girl was his, but not fully...yet. He pulled away a bit, when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Signore Cardonne, but I'd like to ask a dance from the lady, if it's possible..." a young man was standing there in his elegant costume. Dave wanted to send him back to hell, but his Mentor was calling him, he saw him discretely waving for him. So he had to go anyway. A little uneasily he placed her tiny hand into the young man's palm.

"Of course. Viola, dear, I'll be right back. Take care!" he whispered and kissed her hand. She just started to dance automatically and peered after him over her dancer's shoulder till he disappeared into a smaller room at the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David was standing there with his head bent in front of his superiors, till they patted his shoulders and the formal atmosphere became warm and friendly. They loved this noble offspring of the Great Cain and they were proud of him. He was proud, strong and powerful, still obedient and respectful with them and helped to keep their ancient traditions alive.

“Well, David, we understood, that after all those centuries you found someone at last who could be your partner and perhaps the mother of your children. Do you love her?”

“No, not yet, I think”, answered David “But I feel the opportunities hidden in her. My humble opinion is that she would make an excellent vampire, though her blood probably is nothing to do with ours.”

“Who knows, my son, who knows. She has a noble grace in her movements and she is elegantly fragile, having aristocratic features. Maybe she is a dark descendant too. Gather all you can about her and we will check her out for you soon, my son. Until, just in case, try to keep her as a guest in your home.”

"As you wish. I try my best."

"As always" smiled his Mentor.

"You are like your father, David" said the other elder, who used to be his father's friend. He grabbed his shoulder friendly "We placed our trust in you and you lived up to it, never betraying us. After all you did for us, we want to see you happy. You hadn't got an easy life – neither of us had- but you always managed well addressing your problems and solving them or living with them if you couldn't help them. But don't forget, that if we find something about her what makes her inadequate for you, we won’t let this covenant happen. We have rules and we must focus on what is the best for our clan. You should never forget this."

"Gregory is right" said his Mentor "I'd be happy to see your noble bloodline in a new generation, but we must be careful and farseeing. I think you can understand this and able to keep your desires at bay while we make the decision.

“I very well understood it, Gregory” answered David “The most important thing is to keep up our bare existence, which is not so easy anymore.”

“You're right my son. The middle ages, those were the times! Well, but Tempura mutantur et nur mutamur in illis.”

“You are right Greg, the times are changing and we are changing in them too.”

“Yes, Gerard, yes. Well, we won't be younger with a single day, as we are toddling in the stream of time, right, Greg?”

“That's right. So very true.”

"You can go now, my son. Don't make your lady wait for you for too long" Dorian joined the conversation for the first time this evening. He was Dave's former teacher and present guide, who smiled and looked behind Dave "I think she misses you..."

David looked over his shoulder and saw the elated beauty saying good bye to her dance partner and sipping from her glass with a faint blush on her lovely face "She was looking for you with her gaze time after time" Dorian added and David could bet on it that he saw a nearly invisible wink! This was new for him, but he didn't say a word just turned back to the men.

"Thank you for your kind words" he bent forward a bit "And have a beautiful night."

The three men nodded at the same time and let him go. 

\---

David noticed that Viola is somewhat tipsy and dizzy a bit, so holding her tight he escorted her to the garden and led her to a bench. They both sat down and Viola placed her face onto his shoulder. He tenderly stroked away a lock of hair from her eyes and asked her if she wanted to go home, to him.

"Well... I think I drank too much, but I’m fine" she lifted her head, but realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea, because the sudden movement made her vision blurry "Okay... maybe you're right. It'd be better to go back to you. I don' want to cause more problems" she moaned.

"Alright, darling. Let's go" he stood up and offered his hand, but when he saw that she nearly lost her balance, he embraced her waist.

"I'm...sorry... Usually I don't drink this much..." she giggled "But today I was nervous a bit..."

"No problem, Viola, I know the feeling."

"But I don't want...to ruin your night!" she looked up at him with alarm in her eyes "I go home, you can stay."

"No, no" he smiled "It's okay. I've already met those whom I wanted to see and speak."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" he stroked her flushed face and turned away to find Mario with the gondola. 

They were slowly floating toward his Island, he held Viola close to him and was looking at the girl who was almost sleeping. She noticed that he cares for her maybe more as he was intended to. Slowly he grew closer to her. He just wanted to protect her somehow. These were disturbing feelings for a vampire.

He slowly felt himself a bit confused as he looked down at her. It felt so right to hold her in his arms as her head was resting on his shoulder, revealing her beautiful plunging neckline. He couldn't decide whether it was just lust and a need to taste her and possess her body, or something else was going on in the background. He rarely - nearly never - felt the need to protect someone, except the elders and his own realm. But now this mysterious girl appeared and she turned everything upside down. He slowly ran his fingertips on her neck and over her breasts with a dark gaze. She was a temptation for him and now he couldn't do too much. The elders' words were clear. Now, she must stay just as his guest. And he was a gentleman, always keeping his given word. 

Being arrived he guided Viola to her room and asked her maid to undress her. When she was tucked into bed, he sat beside her a while, wanting to be sure she was okay.

He looked down at the flushed face sinking into his thoughts. He knew she was half way to dreamland and decided to leave her to sleep. He bent to her forehead and gave a soft kiss onto it. But when he stood up, he felt a warm touch around his wrist.

"Don't go..." she whispered and looked up with her still dim eyes.

"It'd be better..."

"Please..." she rose up to her knees so the blanket fell down to reveal her body in the light nightie. Dave needed to swallow, but before he could raise his head she grabbed his jaw and neck and after a sudden move Viola pressed her lips against his.

Dave was a bit surprised by the passion Viola was kissing him with, but responded the kiss nonetheless. His passion was rising too and before he had lost his head he got out of her embrace carefully and tucked her into bed again.

She wanted to protest, but suddenly Dave's eyes changed and she got sleepier and sleepier with every moment till she found herself in her dreams. He stayed for a moment watching her full lips while he ran his thumb on his own. Then he rushed out of the room. He needed a pray. He wanted blood. 

\---

It was still night, but toward dawn, about three in the morning. Although his blood was strong and he could walk on broad daylight, he didn't like it. He was a neat vampire, stayed at home when the sun was rising till twilight. All day long he was waiting for the night to fall, when everything was bearable, and in the still all that he'd feel was tranquility. 

During the day he needed to stop himself a few times not to go up to Viola's room and watch her in her dream. She made a strong effect on him, now it was clear… He could still feel the touch of those beautiful lips, he could feel Viola's need, the hidden passion and remembered how her slim and soft body touched his. One single kiss making a dozen complications for him. Dave knew that after this he need to be more careful to keep himself to his given word.

"I can't touch her" he said out loud too, just to confirm the fact. He knew he must wait. He knew the elders'll be quick in their decision. They liked him.

Before the sun could set Viola woke up and stretched just to realize that her head was a bit heavy. She sat up and looked around. She smiled when she saw a big tube in her room. She called her maid's name and asked her to prepare a nice bath till she goes out to the balcony.

She was thinking about last night. Some parts were blurry, but she could never forget that kiss. Oh she was so silly! And he stopped her. How could she think that David wanted more from her? He was just kind and attentive, nothing else. After all he was a noble man, it was in his blood how to act in a young lady’s company. And she misunderstood everything. Everything?

Viola walked to the edge of the balcony and looked at the setting red and yellow sun. The light salty wind from the sea started playing with her long and dark brown hair and the white nightdress. As she leant to the banister, one strap of the dress slid down on her shoulder, but she didn’t pay attention to it.

Was she really that stupid? If yes, then what were those dark looks and gestures he made towards her? Sadly, she didn’t know men well. Yes, she had a few relationships earlier, but those were not that deep. And she never felt such a desire for someone like she does now. Her body was on fire, although she should stop herself and apologize for that kiss.

Amelia came and said that the water was ready, so she put these thoughts aside and went in to take that relaxing bath. She didn’t know that from a window someone was watching her thinking then disappearing.

Dave too, stepped back into the library that was in the opposite wing of the castle. He was reading the letter of the elders. They were on tracking down her and her surroundings and ancestry. It seemed she was capable to become a proper vampire with time. They needed fresh blood into their genes, even though she wasn’t the straight descendant of Cain. Her mother’s families had the right bloodline but vampirism never manifested among them. It wasn’t more than a hidden possibility.

But this possibility made her a good candidate in the elder's eyes. Dave was a bit surprised because of her bloodline, but didn't show it. It was much easier for him now that it turned out that she had connections with his world, although probably she didn't know anything about it. The elders asked one more day before their definite answer, but Dave could read between the lines.

He decided to visit the bathing girl. 

The still air didn’t move in Viola's room and she was half asleep in her bath. She was daydreaming about David, she just couldn't help herself. Her eyes were closed, she didn't notice the light moving of the heavy curtains and the stirring in the air. Somehow, she suddenly felt cold and was shivering. She sank deeper into her hot, scented bath. Strange thing happened after, it was as if two hands were placed on her shoulders and she turned back scared, seeing no one there.

She felt her own heartbeat in her throat but convinced herself that it was just her imagination. She wiped the foam off her skin and stood up to bend forward for the towel. Her wet body was glistening in the candles' light as she stepped out and dried herself slowly. She was still naked when she stepped to the mirror and combed out her wet hair. She totally forgot what just happened earlier and laid down onto the bed, not bothering herself with dressing up, and turned her head towards the open windows listening to the rain. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of nature.

Suddenly, she heard a whisper, a voice that was calling out her name. It resonated and echoed between the thick walls and had an eerie effect. Distant and rather spooky. She sat up in the dim half-light of the room. In her room there were tens of unlit candles, she jumped off the bed and started to light them one by one with an already burning candle. 

She didn't know what this was, but started to be scared a bit. It was spooky and she turned to the light as man did from the beginning of history. Viola lit all the candles, so the room was shining of their warm lights. She went to the balcony's door and closed it. Now, the storm outside wasn't that loud. She jumped a little bit when another whisper and a faint laugh came. Was it just the rain and the wind? She stepped to the bed to put on her nightie, but suddenly she straightened up as she felt a light touch moving down her spine.

"What the hell?" she turned around quickly, but didn't see anybody. 

She didn't know what to do. She was just standing there. The touches were now everywhere. She felt her breasts being caressed, a bruising shadow of a kiss on her lips, a stroke on her bottom and as if a man's hand was slipping between her thighs, reaching for the blossom of her flower. She felt a push and she was already laying on her bed, pinned onto it. She felt small bites on her neck and a licking on her clit. She couldn't move.

She was panting first from the fear she felt, but after it... it started to change.

"Oh God, what's happening?" she mouthed but no answer came, just another lick, and a new one... She started to lose her head. She didn't mind who or what was doing this to her, she just arched her back and opened her legs wider while a big moan escaped her mouth just to feel that someone or something sealed it with a greedy kiss. She closed her eyes and tried not to think at all, just do what she wanted. And she wanted to kiss back and feel the previous work on her clit. She hadn't got time to end this thought and the licking and sucking returned already, while she was still kissing with that someone. She moaned from the feeling how wet she was already. She yelled for fingers and she got them with a sudden movement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She stopped thinking. From the pleasure she was comatose, almost. She didn't mind facing all the legions of hell until she was wrapped into this joy and rapture. She was close but as if the owner of the invisible fingers would have sensed it, they slipped out of her. In a second her mouth was full. A thick, rock-hard, pulsing dick was penetrating into it, and she was gasping. Two strong hands grabbed her hair and her invisible lover was mouth-fucking her.

Oh God, she thought and started to suck it eagerly with closed eyes. Her tongue played with the sensitive skin in a fast pace. The grabbing in her hair was now painful, but she didn't mind it. She deep-throated the thick cock and she thought she heard an echoing moan from this, while a finger pinched her hard nipple.

The man, spirit or demon, what- or whoever it was spurted his hot stuff into her even hotter mouth and she swallowed all he could give. It tasted like the Atlantic and metal, like the purest gold. She was pushed back and he felt his weight on top of her and without a second waiting he rammed inside her tight channel beginning fucking her hard.

Viola screamed out loud from the feeling as the hard cock speared her. She never felt such an intense feeling. He filled her completely, hitting her cervix with every hard push. She wanted to touch him, but that something was invisible and didn't let her. Viola’s hands were pinned to the sheet while her back arched in her overwhelming agony.

"Oh God! Oh God!" she moaned loud with closed eyes when those cunning fingers returned to make fast circles on her swollen clit.

She heard a voice in her head “Oh no, open your door, it's only me...” and she heard a deep laughter. Somehow, this laughter was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she heard it. She could have sworn that she knew the owner of this deep voice. But now, all that counted was the poundering inside her and the ecstasy she felt. She couldn't control herself anymore, and this time her secret lover found the mercy in him and let her come.

It was the purest and highest feeling she’d ever felt. The white light of joy blinded her completely as her whole body arched in her sweet rapture and the hotness spread out of her groin with enormous waves and she just screamed and screamed as she came over and over again till she hadn't got any voice and everything went black.

Now, he was quenching his thirst, still pounding her, until with a growl he came and she felt him "falling" on her, his whole weight on her, and she heard a slight panting. She was kissed on the lips and heard a whisper: "Thank you Honey, see you soon". In the next moment, she was alone again. 

Viola couldn't come to her senses for long minutes. She was lying there in that very pose. She couldn't move an inch, because her whole body was heavy and exhausted. She couldn't believe what had just happened! Was it real at all, or just a vivid dream? She slowly reached down between her legs and after a stroke she licked her fingers. It was real. She could feel the salty taste of his semen on her tongue.

"What the heck was this?" she asked barely audible with her hoarse voice, but couldn't think anymore. Sleep grabbed her suddenly and she couldn't resist.

\---

She only awoke twelve hours after, hungry like a wolf. She put on black sweatpants and sneakers with a white tank top and went down to the main hall alone. No one was around, only Damian, who served her her rich dessert. She was eating like she would eat instead of two and was in a good mood. After the meal, she was ready for a long walk in the ancient park.

As she was walking between huge trees she looked up at the grey skies. The wind brought the heavy smell of a distant rain, but she had time till it reached the island. She folded her arms in front of her chest and stopped next to a very old and pinny tree, which seemed black in the nightfall. She sighed and looked at the big branches which were moved by the strong wind.

It was time to face the truth: she didn't want to think about THAT thing from hours ago. But she couldn't stop asking herself what that was. After the heated passion was over, she started to fear. Was the castle haunted? Was it a ghost? Or did she ate or drank something yesterday? What was wrong with this building? What was going on here?

She was musing on this in vain. She started to doubt her sanity. She didn't understand what she was still doing here, but she couldn’t go away. It felt as a stronger mind or a higher force took over her mind and was driving it in the direction she didn't know. And she was weak, she just let it happen.

She was wondering where that Viola went who lived on the streets, who fought with everything that limited her in any way. Now, she was just standing there in the stormy wind and was listening to the sounds of the angry waves and the rumblings, till Damien appeared and asked her to go in, because his Master didn't want her to catch a cold. She just sighed and followed the old man. 

David was waiting for them at the main entrance, his head bent, wearing all black. A lightning struck very near to them and its light lit an eerie light over the place. Viola could have sworn that Dave had red eyes and strong canines, he was scary. In the next moment, the only thing she could see was the face of a real gentleman, giving his arm to help her climb the stairs. By the time they reached the door it was pouring with cats and dogs again. She looked up at him as he was helping her, and she felt ancient, animalistic attraction to him. 

She knew that something was terribly wrong with her and she knew that it was written all over her face too.

"Dearest Viola, is there something wrong?" he asked her while they entered the castle.

"I... I don't really know..." she bent her head and stopped for a moment, struggling with her desire and swirling emotions.

"Did something happen?"

She looked into his eyes, but couldn't read out anything of them. For a moment she opened her mouth to speak then she closed it and continued her way to a large room where Dave led her.

"Yesterday... I think... something happened to me. Maybe just a strange dream, but... anyway, let's forget it..." she sat down on a comfortable sofa. 

“But you have to talk about it, it would ease the burden on your chest.”

Her voice was muffled and dull, barely audible “Last night I think, a ghost visited me.”

“A ghost? Well…dunno, this place is old, so anything could occur. Although, me myself never had an encounter with one. Not one, though I am living here… since a considerable time.”

"Well... you know..." she bent her head and blushed furiously "I don' really know what happened to me... it's a bit blurry... but..."

"But?"

She sighed "...it felt good, but it was strange..."

"What happened exactly? I can't get it" he asked sitting there with the greatest calmness, only a faint smile was hiding in his eyes.

She was counting the folds on her trousers, but suddenly jumped up and went to one of the big windows "I... I can't do it! I... I just can't say it, I don't know what should I think and talking about it is so... so embarrassing!" she tried to control her voice while stroking the heavy curtains and looking out into the dark rain.

He didn't ask more. He left Viola in a turmoil, but decided to visit her tonight again. He was satisfied. Viola was great, it was really nice having sex with her. She was passionate. Raw material, true, but this meant he could form anything he wanted from her. And he had his plans, how his "child" should be. He already saw a full fetched vamp in her and this was only the beginning.

"Alright, Viola. You don't need to tell me what happened" he said on his deep voice "Try to calm down, probably it was just a vivid dream" he stood up and smoothed his dark suit down. "Do you want to have a drink with me before going back to your room?" he asked on a calm tone. She looked at him and nodded.

"That would be great, thank you."

She sat back on the sofa and hid her face in her palms, so she couldn't notice Dave's sly grin as he put something into her deep red wine.

This will help me a bit, he thought and looked at the glass where the white powder started to swirl from his intense look till it dissolved.

She drank it without any further hesitation. She couldn't have an idea but David was a well educated alchemist, owner of a lot of dark secrets and forbidden knowledge. There wasn’t anyone far and near who was more expert of this area. He was a kinda self-made pharmacologist too. What he put into her wine was a sort of "tame the beast" powder. Usually worked on every object regardless species, creature of the physical realm or beyond and its main aim was what was in its name: taming.

After two glasses of the sweet wine - the second one without any powder - and some chatting she said goodbye to the smiling Dave, who looked after her slim figure with dark and satisfied eyes. He saw the first signs of the wine's effect on her. He just smiled and drank the last sip from his glass. He put it on the table and opened the upper buttons of his black shirt with a sly and dangerous grin. 

Viola hardly reached her door, she started to feel rather strangely. She felt dizzy and felt something on her neck, like a collar. She touched it, but felt nothing with her hands. Suddenly her hands were pushed forward and she fell to the bed, invisible handcuffs paralyzed her movements.

It was as if someone moved her by an invisible chain. Her upper body moved towards the bedpost, but her legs were still on the floor, trying to find a solid place. She whimpered in her surprise and felt that something started to rip off her clothes. She wanted to scream for help, but couldn't say a word, in her stupor she wasn't able.

Then something pushed her knees on the edge of the bed so now her butt and pussy were exposed while she couldn't move her hands. She propped herself on her elbows and tried to look back over her shoulder, but a hand grabbed her neck and forced her to look forward, while another one stroked her folds up and down. 

She wanted to escape, but couldn't even move. Now, she was really frightened. But before she could become desperate, suddenly she felt calmness and warmth. Everything seemed to be okay and in perfect order. She let her violator penetrate her and he started to fuck her hard… again. 

The sudden turn of the events started to turn her on. There was still no way to free her hands, she saw everything in a blurry way, like in a dream, but the feeling as the hard cock was moving in and out of her was oh so real! It felt more intense, because she wasn't too wet yet, so she felt as he brushed himself to her sensitive folds every time. She moaned loudly when she felt two strong grips on her bouncing breasts, and she bit her lower lip when the fingers started to roll her hard nipples between them. She screamed a little one when he pinched harder.

"You like it, right?" she heard the echoing voice in her head. 

At last she could turn her head just enough to get a glimpse of her host enjoying the joy of love he was taking with force. Viola was sure he knew she didn't mind it that he is doing the thing this way. It was arousing and surprising. Viola felt that deep, animalistic desire and attraction toward him. She was more than turned on. By now she was moaning and panting as Dave was pushing himself into her hard and relentless.

She continued looking back at him and answered aloud a “Yes'' to his question. She felt her whole body swimming in sweat.

"Dave... David!" she moaned and he needed to look up in her staring face when he heard his name from those trembling lips. It turned him on even more.

"David, please!"

"What do you want, huh?" he grabbed her hips harder, so now it was sure she'll have his marks on her body.

"Fuck me... fuck me harder!" she growled completely out of her mind. 

David laughed a sultry little laugh and was growling as his movements became faster and he invaded into her even deeper. He was enjoying it entirely. He was happy that she was game and he could play with her. He knew women well and he just felt under her confident approach what Viola was wishing best, and that was total submission to a strong male.

He watched her moving body, heard the sounds the two bouncing bodies made. He moaned and bent his head backwards for a moment, when she tried to complete a circle with her hips, but he looked back at her again and grabbed her waist strongly, stopping her, being sure she cannot move. Now he rammed inside her even harder. He knew she was screaming from pain and joy in the same time. Dave knew she was very close now and he wanted to see and hear Viola cum, so he placed his right hand onto her wet and throbbing clit. 

"Come on! Cum for me!" he growled and in that very moment she couldn't do anything else, her inner muscles started to dance as he wished, squeezing and pulling him in even deeper and she came with a trembling and sweaty body. He heard Viola screaming and this called a deep moan from him as he shot into her hot and extremely wet channel, filling her up with his load.

They panted together for a while. Viola was half-conscious and felt that her hands were free again. She just collapsed on the bed and felt the cool brush of air on her sweaty body as he pulled out of her, kissing her shoulder-blade and whispering "My little filthy slave" to her. She was still gasping for air as she reached back to her pussy and tasted his semen again. She heard a little laugh as she moaned and with a sudden waft she was alone again, hearing an echoing laugh. 

Viola's head started to clear out, she wasn't dizzy anymore. She shook her hands and touched her neck, there wasn't a sign of any chains or collars. She walked out to the adjacent bathroom, where the ancient porcelain tub was placed after her bath and she rang for her maid, who appeared in that very second, as if she had stepped out of the solid walls of the castle. 

\---

She quickly cleaned herself. This time she didn't spend much time soaking herself and put on some casual clothes alone. She wanted to go out to the garden and the surrounding buildings and have a good look around. Too many things proved here to be mysterious and she hoped that she would find something that would light the mysteries she encountered here. Until the gong call for dinner she had two whole hours. It must be enough to have a quick look at some places. She opened the door and looked to the left, then to the right, saw no one. Quietly like a mouse she sneaked out into the garden, trusting that nobody has seen her. Walking on soft paws, her four elegant guards were following her unseen and invisible. Their master gave strict orders to protect her and if necessary keep her back from escaping.

She didn't know she was followed as she walked in the dark garden. The air was fresh after the rain, but she was too absorbed into her thoughts to notice it. She felt fear. She realized that something was wrong with Dave. He planned something with her and she was now scared of him. Thousands of possibilities ran through her mind what he wanted to do with her. And none of them were too alluring. He called her his slave! What did he mean by it? He wanted her to be his sex-slave? Or worse? She just wanted to go home and forget this nightmare! Slowly she started to feel she was the castle's and his prisoner.

Now she was deep in the park. An inner garden's gate appeared in front of her. The moonlight was enough for her to see the dark outlines of the bushes and statues. As she stepped in she realized it was the family's graveyard. A chill ran down her spine, but she continued her way. Viola felt her heart in her throat. Did she hear something behind her, or was it just the wind? She looked back but didn't see anybody.

The pale moon was beckoned her to come closer and from behind a group of cypress an impressive white mausoleum was seen. The silver light was dancing on the white marble and as she approached the rusty iron gate, it popped open to her slightest touch with an annoying creak. Her heart almost stopped beating.

She tried to breathe calmly as she stepped closer. The few marble stairs were gleaming in the moonlight, and as she stepped onto the first one, she thought she heard a faint but deep growl. She gasped and looked behind her. The wind played with the trees and bushes and she thought she saw something moving in the shadows. Her heartbeat sped up and she needed to gulp. For a moment she thought she saw a pair of eyes near a bush, but she convinced herself that nothing was there, so she turned back to the building that was holding the tombs of the De Cardonnes'.

No matter how frightened she felt, she was determined to explore the mausoleum a bit more. She entered. It was already six o’clock and it was almost pitch dark, the full moon was rising on the sky, her rays gave an eerie silvery light through the door she left open and painted the white marble tombs to strange colours. Every tomb had a carving, each one different. They were the reliefs of deceased royal family members, most of all were dukes and duchesses. 

Viola examined every marble plate carefully. The engravings were blurry at places, the gold frayed out, but she could still read the rotund names. They were dead for a long time. Her host had an ancient family and she could bet that some of them had been really prominent personalities. She entered deeper into the mausoleum and saw a huge gravestone of shiny ivory marble in the middle.   
She went closer to it and looked down on the name. 

The name was David Giovanni De Cardonne, third duke of Aragon. Born 1721- … There were no date of when he died. She bent even closer and there were another engraving which went as following… ”He who searched Death but never found it.” 

She found it strange and this sentence stuck in her mind, made her think. She was still musing on this when her heart was missing a beat seeing the relief. Without doubt, it was her host’s noble face carved into dead and motionless marble.

She shook her head in disbelief "No, no way!" she whispered to her and gulped a big one stepping backwards. She was shocked and her fear rose when she heard an animal's step from the corner. She didn't think just jumped out of the mausoleum, nearly falling off the steps. She panted as she started to run as far as she could, catching a glimpse of shining eyes from the bushes. She screamed a little and started to run like mad. Maybe for her life? She wanted to leave the island.   
The place and its owner scared the hell out of her. 

She ran towards the peer where Mario put them out. She heard the running footsteps of some animals and as she looked back, she saw four dark shadows following her. She stumbled but regained her balance and ran towards her goal. But Mario wasn't there. Someone else stood there motionless in his dark suit. The moonlight lit only the half of his face. Viola stopped immediately and shook her head again gasping for air. She looked behind her for a moment as she heard growling. Four slim and black dogs were crawling behind her back. She looked back at the man in terror. Her fear threatened her with choking.

"I want to go home" she was sure he hears her even if she was only whispering.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Is there any problem, Dear? Why were you running?”

“Why? David, these dogs were chasing me. Are they yours?”

“Yes, mine. Only, they were not chasing you, they were protecting you.”

“From what?”

“Kept you back from doing something that risked your health.”

“My health?”

“Yes. You could have been attacked, injured or hurt if you are out without protection.”

“What? On your estate? Why?”

“I will tell you later, now, please, gimme your hand.”

“Why should I?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Dave looking straight into her eyes.

"To tell the truth...yes!" she whispered.

"And why is that?"

"I… I saw things... strange things!" she stepped backward but stopped when another growl came from behind her back.

"I don't know what you mean."

"David! For God's sake! I saw your grave!!" she cried out with terror. 

“You say, MY grave? Now, that would be interesting Honey. I am standing here, right in front of you. Are you okay? Feeling alright?”

“I don't know what to think, I saw your face on the relief…a duke called David.”

“Ah, so, you found the family graveyard” David was laughing “Well, Viola, you know we are an old royal family, indeed I am a duke, your prince on a white horse. What you have seen must be the tomb of my great grandfather. In a family which is proud of its bloodline you see very similar faces. Call it, gene conservation” he was laughing again in a deep growling voice what was echoing from the water and was strangely echoing all around them.

Viola wasn't reassured by his explanation - not at all. Her skin was covered with goose bumps from this echoing laugh.

"Yeah, you are probably right" she answered "But I think it's really time for me to go home. I'm really grateful for your hospitality and the party and... everything else, but now I want to go home. Can you call Mario to take me back?" she asked with suspicious eyes.

“I'm afraid, not now, Dear. It is getting late and we have so much to confide to each other, with or without words. Here is the house…”

He couldn't finish the sentence cuz Viola with a sudden maneuver jumped into the sea head first and started to swim.

"Shit!" he whispered, his dogs barking at the swimming woman, but Dave didn't let them jump after her. She wasn't that kind of prey. He watched as she got further in the water and noticed that she looked over her shoulder time after time to check if he was still there.

The water was cold, she felt it and her lips started to tremble soon, but she was afraid to stop, although her wet clothes started to pull her downwards. She needed to reach the shore! This was the only thing which was dancing in front of her eyes.

Without any rush, The Duke of Aragon just called Damian and Vincenzo, his faithful men and asked them to make his small yacht ready, which wasn't difficult, as it was docked right there, just a hundred yards from the place he was standing now. He didn't need anyone on board, he was a gentleman, so he was a well trained captain, too.

Viola turned her head when she heard the motor of the yacht. Her heart seemed to stop from the sight of the approaching small boat. She started to swim faster, but her arms and legs were heavy and she gulped from the ice-cold water. Everything seemed to be blurry to her. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to jump into the sea in the middle of February. But it was better to die here than going back to that freaky man!

The duke was still calm when he reached her and stopped the engine. He gave his hand to her. Viola shook her head and tried to swim more, but she was half-frozen and weak and swallowed a big amount of the salty water. She was coughing heavily, and when David reached her to get a grip of her hands, she let herself to be lifted aboard.

She hadn't got too much choice, although she hated herself not being brave enough to die in the water. But the will to live was stronger in her. Her teeth chattered as the cold air cooled her body, her lips were deep blue and her head was dizzy. She felt Dave's cold hand on her forehead although she tried to pull away, but he touched her again and suddenly everything went black.

\---

When she opened her eyes she saw a different room from hers, with different furniture. Clearly, it was a man's room. She was lying on a bed and heard the popping sounds of the burning logs on the fire. There was rich, thick, soft carpet on the floor and thick curtains in a rare purple shade. When she sat up on the bed she noticed four Dobermans lying around a sitting man, who was playing with them. He put something into his palm and they were trying to snatch it from him. With not much luck. He was strong and the wrestling was entertaining the guy, he was laughing happily. It was David. 

She was still scared and pulled the heavy blanket upper on her. She noticed that she wore one of those long light and lacy nighties she had in her room. This David was different now as she watched him playing with the black dogs. She was now totally confused! Which was the real one? The monster she saw or this kind guy, who was playing with his beautiful dogs? In the next moment she jumped a little when one of the dogs noticed her sitting in the bed and gave out a little growl pulling the other's attention towards her too. 

“Hush” David said softly and the dogs lay down at his feet, looking up at him admiringly with their hazel eyes, waiting for his next order. Clearly, he was the alpha male among them. Dave – as if Viola wasn't there – kept talking to them and they were listening to their master intently. “Viola is your mistress from now on my boys, understood? No growling only serving her, yeah?” 

Viola still had hazy eyes from the deep sleep but she could have sworn that the clever animals nodded. She rubbed her eyes once more in disbelief, because this time her host wore blue jeans, black boots and a plain khaki T-shirt. Somehow, this didn't fit into his image. Viola was disturbed, not knowing what to think. She felt as if her head wanted to explode!

"David?" she asked unsure of the answer.

"Who else, my love?" he smiled and stood up to sit on the edge of his bed.

Viola crawled backwards, out of the way of his hands.

"I think it's really time to explain me what's going on here!" she whispered with anger in her voice. Her dizziness disappeared as her blood started to boil. 

“Explain, what exactly?”

“Why do you hold me captive?”

“Me? How can you accuse me with this Viola? Yesterday it was late and you were acting strangely. Jumping into the freezing water! I already called Mario to come for you.”

“Called? On the phone?”

“Yes, of course, why?”

“Because, because, I don't know… It was as if it is, here in the island, it is not the same time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, oh forget it, I am a dizzy chick and feeling myself so out of order. I must be exhausted, melting down, whatever, I need a rest. Thank you for calling Mario, I go home.”

Dave just gave her a mischievous smile and stood up.

"If you need anything, just call Damian's or Amelia's name, they'll help you. I leave you here to rest. Asher'll stay here and take care of you" he smacked with his long fingers, and one of the dogs came to him. The clever eyes were glued to his master and he brushed his elegant head to Dave’s thigh, who scratched the base of his ear.

“Don't be afraid of him, Viola, he already loves you. Asher, kiss her!” and the dog obediently licked her feet “Asher, say her: ‘I love you!’” and Asher barked it to her. "Do you love dogs My Dear?"

"Yes, I do, you are right, especially Dobermans. But I cannot trust them yet.”

"You can trust them, you will see, they would protect you even at the price of their lives. You are safe with them. Love them Viola, as well as you can, they are grateful for every morsel of love.”

"You speak as if I'd stay here, or something, but David, I'll go home at dawn" she answered looking straight into his green eyes. He just smiled and stroked Asher's long nose.

"Of course, dear, of course... But I hope this won't be our last goodbye. I'd like to see you again and be your host."

"And you want to fuck me again without my permission?" she asked what was buzzing in her head for a while. 

"Oh, no My Dear. You shouldn't say that" he laughed dirtily "You wanted it more than me. Admit it to yourself, baby! Later you will know how I know it. But there are lots of things that you still have to learn. Now, if you allow me…” and the man in the worn-out blue jeans and simple khaki T-shirt bowed himself and he stepped out the door. Viola was awestruck. She just couldn't believe what she saw. What is going on here?

She sighed and started to stroke Asher's short fur absentmindedly.

"You know everything, right?" she looked down at the dog, who put his head on her naked thigh. She could swear that he understood what she asked. He carefully licked her skin once then closed his clever brown eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, maybe we should have a rest. Tomorrow will come soon and I must wake up early. Would you wake me up?" she asked with a smile and Asher barked a short one "Alright... then good night" she stroked him again and sank between the soft pillows.

She was awakened by a deep bark - Asher was barking. She opened her eyes, seeing the red sun just over the surface of the sea. It was dawn, she stepped on the balcony, and inhaled the fresh morning air deeply. She noticed a gondola at the peer, David kept his word, Mario was waiting for her.

She patted Asher's head and thanked him for waking her up, then hurried to collect her few things. Finally she'll go home. She wanted fresh air after the castle's secrets. She wanted to be at home in her own world, between her paintings and paints. She rushed down the stairs and saw David standing in the door's shadow.

"Good morning, Viola."

"David. You're awake?"

"Of course. I didn't want to miss our goodbye. It'd be rude of me."

Viola just nodded "Well, then thank you for everything and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"It was nothing" he lifted her warm hand to his lips and kissed it. Viola felt how cold his fingers were, but she didn't say a word. "Can I visit you one day?"

For a moment she just looked into his hopeful eyes then nodded again "Yes, after a while."

"Fine" he gave her a boyish smile "Now go, don't let Mario wait."

"Alright. Goodbye David."

"Goodbye, my lady" he bowed and watched her as she hurried to the gondola.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was waiting opposite in her small, 5th storey apartment, sipping a long coffee slowly, waiting if she saw anything irregular. She didn't want to go to prison. She was wanted by the police and not only because of the stealing of one portrait. She was selling arts. Selling rare and valuable artworks of unknown origin to rich collectors. Understandably, the police didn’t find this as an act of good deed. She knew it all too well. But somehow she had to buy her daily meal and pay her rent.

A few days passed since she'd left the island. Everything was too quiet. It ran through her mind that maybe Dave took care of the police. Maybe he didn't let them go after her? She couldn't now, but somehow it was a nice thought. After his uncle's death he was the first person who took care of her. She couldn't deny that she missed the mysterious duke with those strange things around him.  
She sighed and decided to go to her gallery where she wanted to continue a painting.

\---

In these days Signor Cardonne was very busy. There was the annual, "molto importante" convent held at Gregory's palazzo, where the clan members gave an account of their achievements in the previous year and made plans to the upcoming one.

He didn't like these events, because he liked to work for and visit the elders alone. But it was an obligation, he couldn't stay away. A lot of vampires on a private meeting. And he must do his demure fights with his rivals and the vampire ladies who always want to grab his attention. Now there'll be no need to lie to them. He had someone. A special person, who'll be his soon.

He had all reasons to hate the long, idle hours, which were boring like hell. But he sat there stiff and listened to whoever was speaking. Lady Marbella arranged that she got seat next to him, and he was musing whether he should tell her off rudely or report her behavior to Gregory privately. He decided the later, he wasn't gonna take it anymore. Lady Marbella's long, bony fingers were placed on his groin and he excused himself, standing up and headed out of the room, knowing that someone, one of the elders would send someone after him, asking what the trouble was.

He was standing motionless next to a window and looked back into the large room, where the other guests were sipping blood from their crystal glasses. He saw the arrogance on nearly every white and perfect face. They were mainly the children of the patrician families, dukes and duchesses and their allies. A few warriors came too, but the others were engaged elsewhere. They were dealing with little rebellion actions or took care of the vampire race's safety.

He was a rare one. Neither a warrior, nor an appointed leader, he was rather a counselor of the elders and they respected him a lot. This respect wasn't widespread. Most of the younger male vampires were jealous of him because of his power over women, and envied his independency.   
He shouldn't have to follow as strict rules as they had to. But then, he was living all by himself, and this way he didn't had to watch whose feet he is trodding on all the time. 

Gregory sent him a note, asking him to go to his study and that he would be there in a couple of minutes. So David went along the long corridors, looking out absentmindedly through the painted windows of the palazzo. They were painted to tame the sun's beams into a comfortable half light inside that didn't hurt his kind's sensitive eyes. Waiting for Gregory he had time and he was watching the idle and vain move of the people outside on the Piazza Di San Marco.

"What was the problem?" he heard the familiar hoarse voice from behind as Gregory stepped in.  
He was wearing a dark grey suit and white shirt with high collar. His deep brown eyes searched David’s face.

“Nothing special, just the usual annoyances” he shrugged “But I know you wanted to speak with me and I have a question too. But please, first you…” he waved towards him.

“Yes, you are right. We wanted to know how things are going between you and Viola.”

"They are going fine” David answered after a moment of hesitation, which didn’t fail to attract Gregory's attention. 

"Did anything happen?"

"Well... she's just a bit afraid of the things around me. I think my castle and myself frightened her a little, but she's too close to me now to resist me. She'll want me to see her again."

"Are you sure? If she's not good enough for you..."

"She is!" he looked straight into the elder's eye "I just wait for the appropriate moment."

"I hope you are right, David. You know that if she is a threat for our existence or for you, you must kill her... It's not a cat-mouse game."

"I know. And we arrived to my question, Gregory."

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to speak with you to ask for your permission."

"Permission for what?"

"I'd like to turn her into a vampire soon."

"Is she ready for it?"

"Yes, the time is right."

"Well, we gave you permission once, but we appreciate that you asked it again before the transformation procedure. If you feel it's time, do it. We need fresh blood in our society."

"Thank you, Gregory" he bowed.

"But I think here's something else, too..."

"You know me better than anyone, right?"

"Oh yes, David. You remind me on your father, my dearest friend" he smiled.

"You are right. You know I have a little problem here, which is disturbing me since ages."

"And that would be?"

"It's about the vampire dames. I don't want to seem rude, but I don't like their constant harassments..."

\---

David was pleased with the results of the meeting and his agreement with the elders. Having this done, he didn't go back to the council room but leisurely opted for a walk, wandering on his beloved alleys of Citta Venezzia. 

He was thinking about Viola again what she could do in that moment and how he'll carry out this whole transformation procedure. He must be patient, only a little longer. He had his spies, who told him that something is going to happen to her because of that rich man, whom she was talking about.

He spent a few hours on the lamp-litted streets, watching the few people going home or to a party, and then it was time for him to return. He wouldn't want to miss the elders' announcement. Even the thought brought a smile on his pale face.

After the break everyone was there, all sitting, when he walked in and sat not to his former place, but far away from it, at the other end of the long table. There was utter silence, all staring at him, when he elegantly walked to the chair and descended on it smiling not very discreetly.

The guests started to guess what was going on, but they lifted their gazes on the rising Gerard, the head of the Elders' and Dave's Mentor.

"Dear sisters and brothers of the Crimson Heart Clan!" his strong baritone reached even the furthest parts of the hall "We have one more announcement you have to know about. You all know David Giovanni De Cardonne, the Duke of Aragon..." here he stopped for a moment as a sign of respect towards David, who just nodded and closed his eyes. "After he let us know about his complaint he had a favour to ask. He rarely decides asking anything and we know all his honorable achievements, so we considered his demand... After some hesitation, we, the elders, made the decision that no vampire, without his former permission can go nearer than hundred yards to him. Ladies and gentleman, we, elders won't explain it further, as I am sure everyone sitting here knows all too well what this problem is about. Thank you.”

He finished his talk and sat down, while Lady Marbella gone purple in the head. She was furious.  
How dared he? But she swore that she would show him! She was sure she would find a way to take revenge. 

\---

Viola just finished her painting in the light of the few candles she dared to light in fear that the men after her’d notice that she was at home. She stepped back to have a full view of the dark-toned landscape, when a lightning crossed the sky and the wind opened one of her windows with a sudden move. She jumped a little, but brushed her dirty hands into her old trousers and stepped there to close it. The first drops of rain hit her face. They were cold like the wind which played with her long tufts, while the grey clouds were running fast on the sky and started to dump down their burden.

“Shit!” she whispered, when she heard a yell and saw two police cars stop in front of her cheap rented apartment. She jumped back from the window, quickly closing it. She covered the candles’ flame and grabbed some items, then climbed out to her little balcony, which was connected to the roof with a ladder.

“She’s on the roof!” she heard a yell from the street and knew from the big crash that her door was forced open. She climbed quickly on the slippery pegs till she reached the top. She ran through the roof while the heavy rain made her soaking wet in one minute. She panted and stroked her hair out of her face. Once she slid on the roof, nearly falling down, but she managed to get her balance back, while she reached the other ladder of the building.

Her chasers were at her heels, but Viola managed to jump on a nearby roof. She moaned in pain, because she hit her ankle, but she stood up and started to run. Fortunately she knew the nearby buildings and hiding places well, and hoped that she’ll be able to reach one of them before the policemen could catch her.

After another jump she opened a door and started to run downwards on the steps of an abandoned old house. Before looking carefully out to the street she took a few deep breaths holding her aching side. It was time to move. She avoided the lamps’ lights and stayed in the shadows. The cold rain made her vision blurry, but she managed to turn around the next corner.

If Viola thought that she could escape, now this hope was gone, because she faced two guns pointed at her head and upper body.

“Don’t move! You are under arrest! Put your hands over your head!” said the taller policeman.   
She obeyed, there was no escape and she knew it well. Meanwhile she heard over her back that her other chasers arrived too. She was surrounded.

“Bring her here!” she heard the next order and noticed a black Royce-Royce standing on the street. That someone who spoke pushed a button and the window slid up again.

“Move on!” said the tall man again and the other went to her back to push her forward a bit. Viola walked calmly to the car and watched as the police man opened the door “Get in!” he waved with his gun. She had no choice…

“Ah, Viola De Montone! Finally we meet again!” she heard and saw Ignatius Scaligeri, that bastard who took advantage of her mother’s weak heart and took everything he could from her, till she committed suicide, leaving her daughter alone on the streets until her uncle appeared and took her under his wings.

“Signore Scaligeri…” she said sitting down opposite him, next to the man’s black bodyguard, who pushed the barrel of a Browning between her ribs “What do you want from me?”

“Viola, you were a very-very bad girl…” he started with an arrogant smirk “You humiliated me in front of my guests, robbed me and played hide and seek for long days. You must be punished.”

“You want to send me to jail?” she asked calmly, not showing her fear.

“No, you have a choice.”

“Between what?”

“Between going to jail or returning my belongings and settling our account.”

“What do you mean?” she asked suspiciously.

Ignatius stroked his inner thigh till his hand reached the bulge between his legs “I think you know, my little whore…” he added with a nasty grin.

“Forget it!” she grimaced “I’d never do that! I’d go to prison instead.”

“Oh so I put you off? Too bad…” he sighed “Then I have no choice, darling…” and he pushed a button to slide the window half-way down, still looking at Viola “You go to jail, honey. I’m really sorry, cuz I’d have liked to see you as my slave in every meaning…”

“I’d rather die!” she shouted “You killed my mother and took everything from us! I’d never let you touch me, you bastard!” Viola didn’t mind the hard push between her ribs.

“Don’t you ever dare to speak to me on this tone!” said Ignatius and slapped Viola hard on her face “You can take her!” he yelled out of the window and in the next moment she was out in the rain again, which eased her aching face a little. She spit bloody saliva on the pavement and let the men bundle her into a police car.

\---

Viola was sitting in her cell waiting for the impeachment. Three days have passed and nothing happened. She wasn't particularly frightened or anxious, she was just waiting how the events would turn out. Her case was easy to see, the ownership of the painting was questioned, no traceable evidence was found about her “second business”, she was always more than discreet. She was even calm, and was reading a paperback, J. R. Ward's Dark Lover, when the guard came and opened the door, telling her that someone paid the bail for her and she can defend herself at large. When she was asking who it was, he answered shortly:

”That gentleman at the door who is waiting for you.” 

Her Signore Cardonne was standing there with a shit-eating, confident smile on his handsome face and after opening the door in front of her, he invited her into his car. Without further questions she accepted the invitation. Viola kept her rising questions inside, she waited for the appropriate time to ask them. After a few minutes ride the driver stopped the car in front of her rented flat. David said that he and the driver are helping her to grab her stuff, as much as possible, as she has to move out. The owner of the building was fed up with the police and night razzias. David promised that his staff would take care of the furniture later and would transport it to the place she names. David offered his castle again as a temporary dwelling for Viola and she accepted it. He promised he would come back with her on the next morning and help her with her move. Somehow, Viola didn't mind to go with him anymore. 

Aspen was with his master but greeted Viola as a dog is greeting his mistress. He was licking her ears and was wagging his nonexistent tail, literally grinning and nudging Viola with his cold nose. Viola was smiling ear to ear, she loved dogs a lot. She wanted one too, but she couldn't bring it into her small apartment. Dave was watching the two of them and he was satisfied with what he was seeing. He knew he has chosen well. With her future bride he got out of the car and into the gondola. Mario started to sing, but he gave a short whistle for him and he stopped it grinning. His master somehow didn't like the O Sole Mio...

The night passed without anything irregular. Viola was chatting with Dave for a while, but when she noticed that looking at him was more than fine, she decided to call it for a day and go back to her room. She smiled when she heard Asher's and Aspen's footsteps behind her. After looking back at Dave she saw him nodding and a tiny smile appeared on his face, while he slowly stroked Amarth and called the fourth dog, Alden to him. Viola went back into her room and couldn’t bear it: she let the two dogs jump on her bed. She nestled herself next to them and fell asleep while stroking their soft fur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Next morning after breakfast they went back to Viola’s place as Dave promised. He wore one of his dark T-shirts with rusty jeans again, just like Viola. David leashed Alden, who as his name said, was a wise guardian and the calmest of the Master’s dogs. They left him next to the main door when they entered Viola’s flat. After the policemen broke in and investigated the rooms there was a big mess.

She sighed and looked around “We’ll need the whole day to clean up this mess.”

“We have time, Viola, and I’m here to help you.” 

“You are too kind to me, David. Why are you doing all these things for me?”

“Easy to answer it, because I like you. Your personality, your wit, your sense of humour, sensitivity under your toughness, and I think you are a pretty girl” David answered, looking deep into her eyes. She was at a loss, at her greatest annoyance she blushed. And she knew he would tease her, cuz she was blushing. She was wrong. David just lifted her chin with two fingers and kissed her gently. 

Before Viola could realize what was happening, he was already at the other end of the room, opening the window, because there was very strong acryl paint smell in the closed apartment. He leaned out and took a deep breath. The air was fresh after the rain and the roofs of the smaller houses under them were shining from the wetness. The gleaming tiles made an impression as if all the roofs were made of solid gold. The sight was breathtaking and Dave waved to Viola to come closer so he could share this everyday, still rare wonder with her. Above them, high up on the sky there was still the hint of the arch of a rainbow what is remained there after the rain stopped. It was only the faint shadow of the original one, as her whole former life seemed to be a faint shadow in comparing it with the time she spent with her mysterious dark prince.

Viola sighed as she looked up at the fading rainbow. Was her former life fading away just in the same way? She sensed that something was coming. She didn’t know what, but knew that it wasn’t connected to the court, she sensed something in the air, and there was something different in Dave too. She found him more and more attractive with every minute. As she watched the move of his jaw while speaking to her, she couldn’t hear his deep voice. Her mind was buzzing and felt that her heart started to beat faster.

“Oh no, not again…” she whispered, because she was fighting with this desire since yesterday, since she saw her duke again.

“What do you mean?” she heard his question.

“Nothing, forget it” Viola answered and quickly went back to the room. She opened an empty box and started to put her paints and brushes in it to stop herself from leaping on him. No, that can’t happen again, she thought and grabbed a heavy red paint, which was half way open. She didn’t pay attention and before Dave could warn her, she dropped it and covered the half of the box and the floor as well as her trousers and hands.

“Jeeez!” she shouted “I’m such a jerk!”

For a moment David just stood there and couldn’t get rid off the picture. Viola covered with red paint – which could be blood too – sitting on the wooden floor, looking desperately, because something is bothering her… Then he shook his head and grabbed an old clout to kneel next to her. As he softly grabbed her red hands, another image flashed through his mind: Viola licking his blood from her fingers then biting him again… He blinked and concentrated on his task.

“David… it’s not necessary…” she breathed. The physical contact was the worst that could happen to her. She felt the gentle touches on her hands, she felt his palm under hers while he was holding her hand and stroking it with the clout.

“It’s nothing. Let me help you” he answered without looking into her desire-filled eyes. She was breathing through her mouth to hide her growing excitement. Her gaze wondered on his profile down to his neck, stopping by the pulsing vein then going further down to his strong arm, noticing the dark edge of a tattoo, then she looked down at their touching hands. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Her body was on fire and there was no way to soothe the lust – she just realized that it was above her weak will.

David looked up into her eyes and this was it, she couldn’t bear it anymore. She grabbed the neck of his T-shirt and pulled him close while her lips crushed down at his eagerly.

David didn't protest, he wanted Viola just as much as she wanted him. And he had a strong desire to live his fantasy. He gently pushed Viola into the puddle of red paint. But before she could touch the floor, he rolled under her and while he was laying on his back, he pulled Viola onto him. She straddled him and leant forward biting his neck. David couldn't breathe and he wished her biting harder. As if she saw his thoughts, she did. His dripping blood was mixed with red paint. Viola licked the blood off him and David lost his head.

He wanted to bite, he felt his canines growing, but he knew he cannot. Yet. The sight, Viola all red, the dripping blood and the smell of the acrylic paint made him dizzy and mad with desire. He wanted to know what Viola wanted, so he was waiting patiently. Viola, quite unlike herself kinda attacked her prince under, squeezing his hips with her lean but muscular thighs. She was excited beyond belief. David just blew her mind away, she wanted him more than she wanted anything until now. She was far too lightheaded and lulled by Signor Cardonne's charm to watch what she was doing. What she did was biting David. 

Biting him not quite unexpectedly on his thick neck. David cried out in pleasure and pain. He felt his lust rising like the glory of his family through the centuries. Her teeth were deep in his flesh and she tore open a vein, his thick dark blood was flowing like melted chocolate, and its taste awakened a predator in her. David let her enjoying herself, lapping as much blood as she wanted and when her bloodlust was quenched, he sat up smiling and kissing Viola, tasting his own blood on her tongue while he ravenously responded to her wild kisses.

He was thinking about music, a symphony of rapturous longing and aching came suddenly into his mind, and in front of his eyes notes were dancing around, the black signs were following each other in a repetitive order, two motifs again and again, the pain and the pleasure. Light's play of the dark love of a vampire, who unlike his kind still knew not only the passion of killing a wanted prey, but also how to pray. To what God, that remained hidden. The devotion to a fellow being, offering himself, it was only just another sacrifice in love's eternal fight. He almost felt himself alive. He heard the melody in his sensitive ears, the tunes of the beautiful Chaos in the vast, black realms in his mind. He heard himself singing in his head. The Psalms of the Condemned, the Songs of Cain, the Librettos of Hell's Raging Inferno. 

He surrendered himself, lying on his back, Viola, literally drunken by his strong blood shook her head, and half-dried clots of paint and blood were flying, just like as a Bordeux Dog causing a shower of saliva when shaking its big head. Her movements became slower and staccato, as if in slow-motion in a play backed film. She was silent as the sneaking death of a deadly epidemic and just as effective as the Black Death. David was amazed by her transformation. What he saw was a beast dolce of his kind, she was a “VAMP” before he turned her into a vampire. She seemed violent and ruthless, in reality she was just on her way of the transformation that was written in her Book of Destiny. 

Dave helped to get rid of her purple tank-top and he dropped it, the light piece of cloth seemed to float before landing in the dark-red puddle they were lying in. Viola lifted her slink, fragile figure and opened his fly, tearing off his pants, and only that as he wasn't wearing anything under it. Viola made a funny face, somehow she was waiting for a posh, silk underwear, one with embroidered monogram, the kind blue-blooded aristocrats wore. Only David's blood was as dark as the rich textured, fragrant Sicilian Terrale, a wine he fond of above all vines.

Viola wasn't hesitating much, and in the next moment they were rocking together in unity, like if they were born one and not separately. Their movements were a beauty of perfect harmony. They were the key and the keyhole, the apple and the apple tree, carrots and peas. He was the Yang, and she was the Yin, an enormous power, a force within. 

They gave in to their desires, leaving this world behind them, flying on the dusky wings of dark desires and undefined depths of yearning for each other. This was rough sex. They were like mating timber wolves howling to the full moon, like Kodiak bears when drunken from the amount of consumed salmons, like moths that chosen the sure fire death willingly. 

David was waiting for this moment of mutual surrender to each other. He was amazed by Viola's physical power, he just couldn't understand how her lithe figure could tore his jeans, when she was pulling it off in her love rage. He knew only one thing, he was savouring every little movement, enjoying being under her touches, grabs, bites. She was going to physical. Viola’s flexible body made wonders with him. She was riding him, buckling, like a young two years old maiden mare. 

David enjoyed the ride hell for leather. After her first climax, she hadn't stopped, but embossed her steed further. She was leaving her past pants and moans floating behind her as she was galloping into the black velvets of sensual pleasures with the duke. When she squeezed him, as she would squeeze a lemon for all its jest and juices, she rolled off of him and stood on the floor on all fours, paint and blood dripping from her neck and chest. 

Dave noticed that she was wearing his fingerprints all over her hips and breasts and neck and shoulder. He could well imagine, how he could look like. He felt like they were part of an abstract performance, in a show. He saw her as a piece of abstract art, the Madonna of a cubist actor, the muse of the expressionist painters.

He was smiling gently at her, while caressing her body idly all over, he was smiling because he now saw his woman, his bride in her. She gave herself to him without any hesitation. The charm was working between them anyway, with or without a ‘tame-the-beast” powder. This was an even higher truth, stronger than the ancient secrets of old manuscripts. The natural chemistry was working, the alchemy of love.

“Come!” he called Viola, giving a helping hand to her to make standing up her on the slippery floor easier. When she was standing next to him, they started to laugh, the place looked like a slaughterhouse, just after a long nightshift. They were dripping wet with paint and sweat and blood. David carefully led her out to the bathroom and pouring some benzine to a piece of cloth, started cleaning her naked body with it. He was working so hard, Viola had to smile watching his tongue showing between his lips. He really was like a schoolboy who made some graffiti and has to clean the wall after he was caught. In turn, she took a piece of rag too, doing the same with David. 

Soon they decided it was enough of chemicals and they descended into the tube which was already filled with steaming, hot water. Dave was sitting behind his girl with his legs spread and Viola was resting her head on his chest, leaning back a bit. They were not naughty now, if one wouldn't know it better, one would say there was an immortal vampire with dreamy look in his eyes - only the book Paradise Lost and Found was missing from his hands - and there was a mortal woman, who was licking the crimson blood from her lips, as she was already a bloodthirsty vampire.

\---

Viola held his big and long hand in hers and played with his slender fingers stroking them quietly.

“It’s so different with you” she noted on a dreamy voice.

“What do you mean?” David asked and she smiled as she felt his chest resonating under her back.

“Everything feels so right, so natural when I’m with you, especially when we are making love. Even that animalistic desire I felt earlier… I felt myself like a hungry wolf over her prey…and it was as if I knew your beast was there somewhere in your body too.”

“Maybe our beasts were calling for each other… sensing the other’s presence” he said calmly smiling and watching their interwoven fingers. It came into his mind that maybe his blood touched the deeply hidden vampire in her…

“What beasts? What do you mean?” she stopped stroking his hand.

“Nothing, my love. Nothing…”

For a few moments they remained silent, listening to the raindrops’ sounds on the roof and the windows, because meanwhile it started to rain again.

“Your blood…” she started not sure what she wanted to say.

“Yes?” he began to stroke her flat tummy under the water absentmindedly.

“It had a strange taste… I can still feel it on my tongue… it’s so thick and rich… if I close my eyes I can see how dark it was… and…”

“And?” he watched her with a smile as she bent her head back – her eyes closed – and put their hands on her chest.

“And I loved the taste of it… I felt as if I was drunk… flying high from its flavor… I ran wild from it like a crazy vampire!” she laughed a little at the end of her sentence.

Dave laughed out loud, his deep voice echoing in the small bathroom. If Viola knew…

“And what’d you say if vampires were real? Would you be scared? Would you run away if you’d meet one?”

“Well… let me see…” she stroked his hand on her chest, looking up at the ceiling “First I’d be scared to death if his or hers attitude’d be spooky, but after it I’d be curious what kind of life he or she has.”

“Really?” David stroked away the wet strands of her hair from the white neck, fixing his gaze on the throbbing blue vein.

“Yes, I think. I’m an open-minded person… I think after the first shock I’d act like this…”

“That sounds fine…” he added and stroked her neck, imagining as his teeth sinks into the soft flesh. His canines grew as he leant closer to her, probing a bite with his mouth but not touching her fragrant skin. He closed his mouth and kissed the vein that’ll be soon his. Very soon…

After drying themselves they put on some clothes. Dave borrowed old and pokey trousers, which were once Viola’s uncle’s, because previously she tore his jeans apart. She said sorry and wondered how she was able to do that. But he just smiled and helped her pack most of her things stroking the calm Alden’s head time after time when he walked past the main door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By mid afternoon they had moved all little she owned to Castellamare, and all was placed into a room the staff emptied for her. Her new studio. It was situated in the west wing of the castle, having a view to the sea and to Venice in the purple smoke above the water in the coming evening. The colours were dancing in front of Viola's eyes as she was looking out, opening the broad French windows, and stepped out to the big balcony. She sighed deeply. Something was finished in her past, and she was sure to her core, that a new beginning was ahead of her. Ahead of them? 

She looked at David who was standing in the open door, swinging himself absentmindedly on his heels, staring into the air. She was wondering what he was thinking of. He was so immersed in his thoughts, lazily stroking one of his four doberman's head that were all around him, as usual when he was at home, that he wasn't aware of her when she came back to the room. An idea came into her mind. She bent down and reached for her scrapbook and soft pencils that were perfect for making a sketch of someone or something in the spur of the moment. She went back to the balcony, and with her small of her back she leaned to the iron rails of the parapet, and with swift movements she began drawing the Duke in front of her. Instinctively, when she was to decide what clothing she wanted to draw, she chose something different than he was wearing. Instead of jeans and tee, she drew a renaissance-style black outfit with a robe. In no time, less than five minutes, the sketch was ready. She was examining it with squinted eyes, and made some small corrections here and there, then stepped to her lover and touched his arm. 

He looked up, and sent her one of his heart warming smiles. She pushed the scrapbook under his nose, and looked at him questioningly. The drawing happened to be really good, she had a good hand, and had an artistic way to see things. Dave was amazed by the result, because suddenly he was lost in time and space, and what he saw was himself circa three hundred years ago, when he was “young”, and still lived in Sicily with his family, or to be exact, what remained of it. He was sure, unconsciously Viola felt the truth about him, about herself, deep inside her, buried under her present life. The glory of the House of Trastamára, his family came to his mind. It made him so sad how little remained of the old glory. Now, only he himself was the whole House of Trastamára, he was his own family since a long-long time, since his kind and generous uncle was haunted down, tortured and burnt to death. Infinite sorrow and desperation of his kind was sweeping into his heart, and if any tears had remained in his eyes, he would have cried them. His ancient, tired eyes were dry. He had cried all his tears already, tears of oceans. 

The race of Cain's sons had had to be hard as steel inside. And not for nothing, it was a cruel world. They were called killers, even the tamer ones, because they took the blood of the living, but never, no one asked them how much they suffered themselves, and how they manage, because they didn't fit the pattern of life. He never asked to become a vampire, he was born to be one. His father, his mother and all his ancestors were vampires. Never unnecessarily cruel and evil, they only wanted to survive. Now, only he remained. 

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, coughed and asked Viola on a rusty voice if he could keep the drawing. Viola nodded proudly, she was happy he loved it, but was taken aback from the look in his eyes. Her heart was churning when she felt his palpable desperation. Strangely, it was as if she was seeing his thoughts. She saw a kind of vision, his noble family members dying in terrifying ways, one after the other, until only he remained, alone. 

She saw him standing in a dry riverbed dressed in all black and the bleeding evening sun painted an unholy glory around him. He was waiting for something, and to her surprise, she saw herself coming toward him from the opposite direction. She wasn't wearing black, she was covered in crimson rose petals from head to toe. He looked up and swept the petals off from her body, drawing her into a tight embrace. And between their pressed bodies a new spring of blood started to flow, slowly dripping at first then becoming a stream, and then a flow, filling the empty riverbed. 

She shook her head, and felt she was awaking as if from a dream. She looked into his green eyes, and felt such an enormous love, she almost slid to the floor from the overwhelming emotions. If she wasn't sure until now, now she knew for sure: she was meant to be with him. 

David seemed to understand what was happening inside her and sent her a sad, still reassuring smile that found its way to her soul. Without a word, she just threw her arms around his neck, and started crying silently. He was comforting her, not with words, but with hot kisses. He felt the same. Slowly he fell in love with his future bride.

\---

From that evening they shared one bed and one table, lived together. Neither of them were asking questions, they were just studying each other. To Viola's greatest pleasure she felt totally carefree here. Her foes couldn't reach her here. She was protected, she was guarded. Even now, a black head was in her lap and a pair of silky brown eyes was following the way of the piece of cheese stuck on her fork from the plate till her mouth. He was a born beggar. A damn cute and beautiful beggar. Asher seemed to be attached to her more and more with every passing day, as Viola never succeeded to resist his pleading eyes, to David's annoyance. He was looking at them, as she was feeding Asher again from hand at the table.

”Honey, you shouldn't do this! For one, he has to learn discipline. For second, the organising principle of a pack is hierarchy that controls their behaviour. And he is situated under you, he only can eat after you. And for third, you slowly kill him with this. Look at the poor guy, he started to look like a Labrador rather than a Doberman!”

Viola wanted to answer something, but she knew he was right. She sent Asher to his basket, and while silently continued eating her meal, she decided she would go out to run with Asher in the afternoon. She couldn't help it, but she felt as she was Asher's mistress, and she was happy for the strong bond that was created between them. They adored each other. When David was stroking him, Asher sent pitiful, guilty looks toward her, as if he was feeling he was cheating on her. He was just so damn cute!

She did what she promised herself and after an hour she dressed up into an old and pain-stained halter and black shorts for jogging. Viola knew that her lover was working in his library, so she called Asher’s name and after the dog showed up, they went outside. In front of the castle’s old main gate she stopped the dog and knelt down to him.

“Listen, Asher. We are going to run around the island to bring you in form again. I don’t want your Master to be angry or upset. I feel a little guilty, but you know he’s right” she was holding and stroking the clever dog’s head, who just looked at her then licked Viola’s face “Alright, darling, let’s go” she laughed and after doing some warm up exercises she started to run.

It was a good opportunity for her as well to sink into her thoughts. They were running in her head like her body did, which followed a tiny path along the grassy shoreline with the happy dog by her side. It seemed that the duke was running on the same way when his time allowed him this activity. She was surprised how easily she got used to her new life. That vision she’d seen on the balcony was still swirling in her mind. Why did she see those pictures? What was the meaning of them? Was she the perfect woman for the Duke? Was David waiting for her? And why was there that much blood? She didn’t ask him about it, but from his books she knew he was the last member of his old and rich family. Everyone died around him and she didn’t know how he was able to bear it without going insane… but if she examined her own life, she realized that she was in the very same situation. Her parents and uncle died like her whole noble family and she was alone, never knowing the glory and pomp of her family… always searching for a job, living on the streets, then by her kind uncle who taught her how to draw and paint so she could go out to Venice’s squares and bridges to earn a little money for food and water. That’s why living here is a big change in her life. Tasting the delicious food, sleeping between silk, wearing clothes of the finest materials… and loving a mysterious duke… all of this was like a fairytale to her.

But she knew instinctively that it wasn’t a fairytale. She was at the gate of another world, this was something she sensed well. Like the grey clouds above her on the late afternoon sky, she felt the darkness of another word slowly surrounding her. Strangely she wasn’t afraid, although she suspected that David was the source of it, the gate which drew her closer and closer with every day. There was a big secret hidden from her – for the time being.

Maybe this was the cause why she asked David to teach her. One day after she moved in to the castle, and to David’s room, he found her in the rich library, reading an old book about alchemy. Dave asked if she was interested in it and she nodded. From that day on she had theoretical lessons from the subject. She felt he was a bit hesitant her asking him when she can start to practice this art for real. He said that without enough knowledge it’d be dangerous playing with the materials, first she must acquire the basics from the books. She understood it and dived into this kind of science.

Viola turned to the left when the path started to go up and checked the time. They were running with Asher for an hour now. She completely lost her sense of time, but she didn’t mind it. It was a good feeling as the cool wind hit her sweaty face, her ponytail was moving to the rhythm of her steps and the clear salty air touched her lungs. She didn’t know that a dark pair of eyes was following her from a high window. The duke watched her immersed into his own thoughts. Soon it’ll be time for him to ask Viola about teaching some self-defense. He wanted her to know how to protect herself if something happens and he’s not around or can’t help her. He realized with a sad smile that he couldn’t bear the thought Viola getting hurt and not just because of her own enemies, but of his as well…

When she finally arrived back to the castle, Damian was already waiting for her in the door with a silver tray in his hands and offered a bottle of mineral water for his mistress. She gladly accepted it and drank with slow gulps, while Asher sat next to her and brushed his head to her thigh.

“Thank you, Damian” she smiled at the old valet and turned to the dog stroking his head “Come on boy, you must drink too. Let’s go up and search for the others, huh?”

“My lady, if you want to take a bath, it is waiting for you in the master bedroom’s bathroom as the Duke ordered.”

“Oh… thank you again. It’ll be great” she nodded and gave him another sweet smile. Viola saw how happy he was behind the modest expression on his face. While she climbed the steps her thoughts wandered again… She noticed how happy the servants were when she thanked them for their services. Or they were happy because of a young lady’s presence? She wondered how long it could have been since they had a guest or such a company in the castle as herself. Did David bring women here in the past? Well… probably, but this was another question she wanted to ask someday.

Asher disappeared around a corner, but she didn’t worry. Presumably he found the others, because as she stepped into the main bedroom, the other dogs weren’t there. She walked into the bathroom and smiled as she saw the steaming water in the filled tub. She slowly undressed and put her wet clothes onto the edge of the washbasin then she let her hair fall down to her shoulders. She let her gaze wander on her naked body - she still had a few bruises from the police raid and Ignatius Scaligeri’s “kind” hospitality. She stroked her side where the bodyguard pushed the barrel of his gun between her ribs then sighed.

“I hope one day you’ll pay for this, Ignatius…” then she turned around trying to clear her thoughts and sank into the lavender-scented water with a satisfied little moan. She dived under the water completely then came up and rested her head on a white towel with closed eyes as she enjoyed the hot water relaxing her muscles.

After a while she felt that someone was watching her and she was right. As she opened her eyes there was David standing in the door with the shadow of a smile in the corner of his lips. She let her eyes wander on his familiar figure and felt as her lips curved into a smile as well. Suddenly it hit her how attractive this man was with that dark presence radiating from the inside. He seemed dangerous because of this, but his kind nature and simple clothes eased this impression. She loved this duality and she couldn’t stop herself but held out a hand for him. He stepped in without a word walking to her like a graceful cat and knelt down next to the tube to kiss her hot and wet hand. Afterwards she let him kiss her on the lips. He looked at her again and they were just examining each others’ face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

David searched her soul, probed into it and with his strong intuitive thinking he was watching her feelings one by one. He found love. All kinds of love. Love for the whole world, love for the life itself, and love for him. He felt satisfied at the mere thought that he is loved by Viola so deeply. She couldn't shade her thoughts and feelings, she was an open book to him. Also, he felt fear. Fear of the unknown future, felt all her insecurities. There was then anger, against her foes - he made a mental note, that he could use her anger to turn her into a fully fetched, strong vampire. He liked this, that he couldn't find no trace of hatred, but found anger. Anger and good intentions, as she was good, maybe too good, to her core, could result in a well shaped, obedient, still fierce famulus, or helper, and student to him - he knew how much well-qualified new members were needed in his clan to be the fund of the New Life, which they all were awaited. This meant not only better adapted to the new and ever-changing circumstances of a rapidly changing world, but a new race of Cain's breed arising to reach its full glory. The vampires strike back. They wanted a bigger, much bigger, actually a cosmopolitan community, a loose network of individually led small cells of vampire families under one main leadership of a secret council, whose members are elected time after time, instead of the old hereditary style.

David also felt strength and determination, and he liked these ones too. Ah, he detected a bit of stubbornness - here he smiled a bit, he liked taming the beast kind of games. He slightly shook his head, cuz the images that were arising in his mind were a bit disturbing. He saw a chained Viola, while he was teaching her a lesson of obedience with the help of a whip and his fierce masculine power. He licked his lips in his want, and stopped examining feelings. The next part came: he was examining bodies. His body, well, he knew all its reactions to a seducing young female. And hers. He decided to examine it even further, and with taking off his clothes, he stepped into the bathtub with a huge splash. Viola was screaming as he dropped himself down with a laugh. 

“Hey, Dave, no water would remain in the tube! Now, look around a bit!” laughed Viola too, pointing at the richly ornamented glass tiles from Murano which were covering the bathroom’s walls.

“No worry, My Honey, no worry. My men will be more than happy to clean everything, baby. Shhhh” he leant to her ears and was whispering “They adore you, just as much as their master is, and, hey, especially the old Damian, who said you stole his heart, haha.”

David was carefree and really happy, and he wanted to show it to his girl. He wanted her to know, how damn important she became in his life.

“Don’t say silly things, he’s just happy because he can serve” she stroked the line of his jaw.

“Do you think? Well… just look at him next time you call him. You’ll see that I was right” he stroked her wet hair out of her smiling face and looked into her eyes again. “You know, you bring new life into this old castle and its inhabitants’ life. We were alone here maybe for too long…”

“So… now I’m a kind of ‘blood-bracing’?” she smiled again and let his hands wander on her body under the water.

“Oh yes… absolutely… you don’t know how close you are to the truth…” he added and stroked her inner thigh.

She gasped, because just one touch of his was always enough to set her body on fire. Viola managed to utter “What do you mean?” then sighed when he started to kiss and lick her wet neck slowly moving down to her collarbones.

“Forget it for now, my love… Just enjoy my touches. I want to show you how important you are for me…” and he continued his way down to her erected nipples and he sucked one softly into his mouth.

Viola moaned silently and sank her slim fingers into his dark hair, while her head came to rest on the towel and felt as her groin started to throb. He came up to kiss her and she had no other option than moaning into his mouth when one of Dave’s hands came up to her core between her thighs.

“You like it?” he asked with a dark smile as his long fingers started to rub her clit in slow and exciting circles.

“Oh yeah” she moaned with closed eyes “Don’t stop it, love!”

His smile got broader then he bent down to kiss her hard on the lips, while his fingers moved faster. The bruising kiss caused a little wound on her lower lip as she pulled it away when another wave of hot passion shook her body. David growled from the sight and attacked her mouth again to lick off her blood. Finally he was able to taste her! Although they have been together now for two weeks, he never bit her, never tasted her sweet and seducing blood. He felt it wasn’t time yet, but today something was different. Today these few drops started something… something he has been waiting for so long!

The beast awoke in him and this time he won’t go to the city to ease the desire for blood, as he has been doing since he knew Viola. He put his arms under her thighs to grab her round bottom and lifted her as if she hadn’t got any weight. Dave felt her hands slide around his neck as she continued the wild kisses letting him taste more of the deep-red life, which moved his muscles and kept him alive… Her taste was unbelievable for him and he wanted more… much more! She was like a ripe peach of the sweetest kind. Her blood contained the flavor of her noble blueblood family as well – he could sense it hidden under her fierce youth. He was like a gourmand of the finest wines, he could taste everything through blood – the life of the owner, her desires, her innermost thoughts… But to reach this state he needed more from her.

Just be patient for a little while, David calmed himself and let her mouth go as he stepped to the poster-sized bed and put her softly down between the bourdon silk pillows. He licked the remained blood-drops off his own mouth and crawled over her to kiss the blushing face then her closed eyes and let his fingers find her perfect breasts. They were neither big, nor too small as they strained from the desire she felt for him. He heard her sigh and let the graceful hands stroke the line of his shoulders and play on his dark tattoos. Her touches were as enjoyable for him as his were for Viola.

When he had enough of them for a while he started to shower her pale body with thousands of kisses and soft bites. The water drops disappeared as he kissed and licked them down. He saw and felt her body tensing under him as she gasped for air when David kissed her along her taut tummy. Now he was a dangerous predator only waiting for the appropriate moment to go for his prey that lay under his claws and teeth willingly. And slowly David started to go insane from Viola’s scent, her little whimpers as her hot body was writhing under his steel-hard muscles. His skin slowly turned a bit grey as the animal came closer and closer to the surface and wanted blood… David knew that Viola would find his touches colder than usual, but this couldn’t stop him! No, not this time! His canines tried to grow, but he bucked against it – now it was unbelievably hard. The predator side of the duke wanted to break free and howled under his skin, looking at his prey with yellow eyes, but Viola didn’t see them, because her head was bent back in her rapture. His tongue darted out and licked his lips as her wet pussy came into view. It seemed delicious and he tried it immediately with a long lick.

Viola moaned and her hand fisted in his hair pulling it strongly which turned on Dave even more – he tasted her sweet juices again, till her body arched and he heard his name from his lover’s begging lips. It was enough for him to crawl over her again, kneeling between her sweaty thighs and with a sudden push he sank between her swollen folds. Viola screamed as he moved as deep as it was possible and growled from his darkest and deepest core. He hissed as he started to move slowly backwards and felt how hot and slippery she was. With another strong thrust he heard her loud moan again and an evil smirk appeared on his face. He felt the warmth of the young body under his cold skin and he drank this feeling like a thirsty wanderer would do with water in a dry dessert. He put his arms under her body to hold her shoulders, allowing a deeper and stronger penetration for him. Now with every hard thrust she screamed with closed eyes – he knew that Viola loved rough sex as well and felt how much she enjoyed it when he was harsh to her. This time it was the same… it was complete submission, he could see it in her open heart.

David decided to move faster but his thrusting remained as hard as it was possible - although he needed to hold his strength back. He could hurt Viola easily, but this was the last thing he wanted to do to her this time. He didn’t care of his own physical lust – it didn’t matter if he reached his own climax or not, he was after something else, but first he needed to elevate her lust on such a level where she loses her mind and doesn’t care what he wants to do to her and her body. And he learned this body’s little signs easily on the first night he visited her in an invisible form…

His waiting seemed to end really soon and he was excited like a newborn vampire before his first drink. Although he couldn’t remember that, because he was a natural born vampire. The purest of bloods was flowing in his veins. It was a privilege to bear such pure blood for a vampire, and that was the cause why some of the vampire society’s members didn’t like to see that a pureblooded vampire mingled with a vampire under his or her rank. Dave could feel himself lucky that the elders allowed this marriage between him and Viola. When it gets public, some of the clan-members won’t be happy, but he has the strength and power to protect them and his goals.

As this ran through Dave’s mind, he felt Viola’s body pressing against his chest hard. It was the right moment… “Viola, my love… look at me” he asked softly and she obeyed. He ran his thumb on her sweaty neck still holding her shoulders. “Do you love me?”

Viola was a bit surprised from this question and needed to swallow. Dave was tricky enough to continue his moves and turn her on even more with circling his hips. “Oh, yes… I love you, David…” she sighed for the first time. Her eyes and body could tell it him earlier, but her mouth whispered these words for the first time and this caused a little smile on his face. He let the girl’s shoulders go and pinned her hands softly to the sheet next to her head. Their fingers interwove while he gave a soft kiss on her red lips before looking deeply into her eyes, still moving with his lower body in an exciting way. “Do you trust me?” he asked with a serious sparkling in his deep-green eyes, which reached down to her soul. There was something in his tone that made Viola aware – it wasn’t a simple question, something was behind it… something dark and she couldn’t decide whether she wanted to taste this darkness or not. But he was waiting for her answer and she felt that it’ll decide where their life will go…

After a few moments she swallowed and nodded. She made her decision… “Yes, I trust you.”

And there he was, his dark smile returned and she felt that strange power radiating from him again! Her fear rose for a moment, because she couldn’t know what he planned with her, but he put off her guard with a passionate kiss on the lips and his groin crushed to hers with a great force again. A few hard trusts were enough for Viola to get close to her great climax as she turned her head to the side, while Dave was licking and kissing the line of her salty neck.

He knew he had won! Although Viola couldn’t know what was about to happen, but this didn’t matter in that moment. His canines grew in the fragment of a second – it was time, because holding himself back was torture now. David breathed her feminine scent deeply into his lungs as his lips kissed her soft skin then there was nothing else left than to do what his nature dictated.

With a determined bite he sank his long teeth into her flesh and nearly heard as her vein opened for him, letting her burning blood hit the back of his throat. The feeling was overwhelming! His eyes rolled back into his head as his jaw started to move and suck every drop of life she could give him. From a distance he heard Viola’s painful and satisfied scream as she reached her climax with his bite and hard trust as his hot semen filled her tight and pulsating channel.

But now it seemed so far away, his climax from the sex act was nothing compared to the waves of her hot blood flowing down his throat straight to every cell in his body. It was like being reborn! The coldness disappeared from his whole body as his cells got new life from his young lover. He wanted every drop of it, he felt that this time he could manage… he could be alive if he’d suck out the last drop of her fine blood! He wanted it! He needed it so badly as his jaw and mouth were moving and gulping the fluent fire! But it was a lie like always when he was drinking blood.

He knew that Viola felt pain now, her fingers sank deep into his hands as she tried to struggle against him, but he was so much stronger! She couldn’t have an idea! No, she was just a simple human being, serving his majestic thirst, which took control over him. Yes, it was that feeling he was craving for long-long weeks, years, centuries! It was that pure pleasure he denied from himself to get stronger, to stop bolting down people’s life and to practice temperance. But now this barrier seemed to break and everything he hid behind it started flowing out through the cracks!

David felt how desperate Viola was, her fear hit his sharp senses and he ate up every little morsel of it. He didn’t know when he started sucking her young and delicious blood, the beast took over him, controlled his moves, but as he felt a kick on his leg and heard the faint sound of a desperate scream he came to his senses and tore away from her bloody and wounded neck. He was panting like a wild animal, his eyes were shining in an otherworldly light as he looked towards the ceiling and gave out an echoing growl as Viola’s blood was dripping from his smeary jaw…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Viola was mesmerized by him, although she was in pain, she wasn't able to move, she felt light and strong in her rapture. She was examining herself, as she was floating above her own body, not living in it. She saw now a vampire, her lover. Her lover was a vampire. She realised it, and she was scared, and she was frightened. Just not scared enough, and not frightened enough to repress the curiosity, the excitement and joy she felt. She heard a howling deep inside her that was calling out her name. It was eerie and out of this world. Vi-OOOOOOO-LA. No, it was not a whisper from some stupid ghost film, or vampire film. It felt like nothing before it. It was the call of the wild side, her animal side led by basic instincts. This calling was a roar of an old male lion, lord of the savannah. She felt it in her head. The voice was deep and full of desire and want and need. It was...it was...David's voice in her head. He was in her head, she clearly felt it. She felt dizzy, partly because of the bloodletting, partly because of this strange sensation. She looked at Dave, who was kneeling on the bed next to her, eyes hazed, panting. Clearly he was in a kind of trance. He was licking the blood off from his canines and his lips. He was naked. He was beautiful. Viola's heart was running faster at the sight, but now she felt only her heart was running. Her senses were sharper now, she could hear better, she could see better and felt everything. She could hear the cicadas, far, far away on the mainland, not on the island, and the sounds of steps at the Campanille and Palazzo Doge, the small whining of their beloved Dobermans, who were not in the living quarters, but at the kennels in a room where Anton and Damian were bathing them. 

Still, she didn't hear his heartbeats. With overflowing senses and heightened awareness, she heard her blood flow, felt its caress. The whispering cosmos was talking right to her, but again no sound of his blood flowing in his veins. Now, she wasn't in the mood of musing, rather perceiving. She sat up slowly and touched her lover's face that was blindly staring into nothing. He looked up and as fast as the thunder comes after lightning his facial expression has changed. He was still covered in blood, but his eyes showed worry. He didn't plan it like this. He felt he was too wild, he saw the flick of fear in Viola's eyes, and he was scared that he harmed her severely. He, with a tentative move, grabbed the girl's hands and checked her pulse on her wrists. Though it was faint and palpable with difficulty, she was still okay. He was surprised that after this „attack” she was not screaming and running away. She stayed. He knew she needed blood, right now. She asked him what happened, and he turned his head away in his shame. 

” I was, I was...biting you a bit too hard, dear.”

“David, are you....are you sick?”

“No, I am not.”

” I mean ....can I ask you something?”

”Sure.”

”Won't you hurt me?”

”No, not for the world.”

”Are you a vampire? I mean a real one?”

He remained silent for a second. ”Are you strong enough to bear the weight of the truth? Do you love me?”

”The answers are yes and yes. Talk David, dimmi tutto, tell me everything!”

”As you wish My Love. My answer too is yes. I am a vampire. And I see fear in your eyes. My Angel, when you are whispering in my ear you have nothing to fear. I cannot help it, I was born a vampire. My breed, my race. I too am capable of love. I love you, Viola.”

”I know My Prince, I feel it. And I felt from the start that something was strange around you, the castle itself had an alien atmosphere, and remember when I found the... your tomb... is that your tomb?”

”Well, yes, but no one is lying there. It is empty. They never found my body, when I jumped into the fire. It is just a trick. I will go on with your alchemy studies if you want to.”

The first thing was to help her to recover from the blood loss. Dave only knew one way for speedy recovery. He was hesitant but found no other way to help. He carefully asked Viola if she wanna go away and leave him and his world behind or could she accept the new circumstances, his true self. He asked blandly if she could love a monster, and she was crying and thinking and crying and thinking.

He didn't leave her alone in fear she would faint for she was too weak and dizzy because of the blood loss. Both of them knew they reached a line she had to walk for him if she wanted his love. She was struggling with herself, lying in physical and mental pain on the huge bed, between the bourdon silk sheets. She was praying out loud, asking God help the beast in him.

She knew he had to live with constant pain and in the twinkling of an eye he could turn into a savage beast anytime. Sometimes he just looked like a huge teddy bear, but she knew she had to be aware of the beast in him. No one knew it, no one could see, still it was constantly there. Her prince was watching her in despair, he saw the life fading away in her. After a couple of hours she said   
yes to his offer and accepted his blood he offered to her.

She had a whiter shade of pale and her pulse was weak. Dave took off his already open shirt and took a sharp knife into his hand and made incisions above his chest, right under his collarbones and kneeled onto the bed, lifting the weak body of Viola as easily as he lifts a hand to his open wounds. He caressed her face, kissed her forehead and whispered a healing spell on her to evoke the spirit Lilith, mater inferorum, or mother of the dark creatures, asking her for her help, promising her the blood of a pure creature, let it be animal or human. He promised her Faith in her. He was reciting

ACAITO ALADLAD AREPO LANOBAT ENOBAT EBIBAT

ALAIT ALADLAD AREPO LANCIAT ENOBAT EBISAT

These were words of power help reduce bleeding in an emergency… he repeated the words while looking at his hands and then laid them on the wound on her neck. Then he said the following to activate the power of the words:

IGASAC PERDIMIT EBULAM

This was one of the strongest grimoires he could think of. The flowing of her life-power stopped immediately and as soon as it stopped he sealed the wounds with his lips, covering it with them, and the lacerated parts started to become smaller and smaller and they almost vanished. She was still a human, he couldn't make wonders with her. He pressed her lips to his bleeding neck and was whispering reassuring words to her and she started to lick his blood off his skin. She was cautious at first, but with every lick she became braver and braver. After a few minutes she could hold herself and sit up clenching to Dave's shoulders and licking with bigger and fast tongue moves. Dave closed his eyes and enjoyed the lingering touch of her lips. He was relieved to see that gradually she gained her strength back. 

After Viola finished “the blood replacement treatment”, he laid her down and he lay beside her. He knew what effects his pure blood has, and let her rest. Viola was feeling his blood flowing in her, but strangely enough not in her veins. She felt as she was drinking and swallowing the thick, dark blood as if it went into her limbs rather then into her veins, and felt like fluid lead. She felt herself ready, still content. Her cheek was rosy and her full lips red, she felt good but very tired, so she just curled into her lover's arms and fell asleep at once. David was calm now, he knew they are on their way. Soon she would be his bride on her own right, a vampire bride he always dreamed of. David was caressing her face tenderly, he was a romantic vampire, and he was smiling at this thought. The fierce beast had a tender heart and it was time to show it.

\---

The next day was sunny and bright, but Viola somehow didn't want to get up. When Damian pulled away the curtains she was crying out in her surprise. The strong light hurt her eyes. Damian did the curtains back in an instant. He knew instinctively what happened and his heart was happy. He truly loved his master and now, first since he knew him, he seemed to be genuinely happy. Damian knew from now on he has to take care of Viola's changed needs as well, as his master's. Damian had a mistress now too. 

Asher and David entered the room and the dog tried to jump onto the bed in his wild joy seeing his beloved Viola. Dave hissed at him and the dog lay obediently on the carpet. Viola got up and wearing only a silvery embroidered satin nightie she kneeled down to Asher and was scratching his ears. Dave looked at the closed curtains and looked at Damian and he nodded. It has begun. There was no sign now on Viola's neck of his rather brutal bites, and he was thankful for this. He too felt happy and content. The blood is the life, and they changed lives, as people change rings at their engagement. Viola was her bride now. He had another letter of approval and encouragement in his pocket from the elders. He soon has to start organizing the events.

The sun ashamed herself for hurting Viola's beautiful eyes, that was changing in colours now. A yellowish, cat fire burnt in it, but it wasn't disturbing, but rather charming. David sat down with her to the table and she started her breakfast as always, sipping a big one from her coffee.  
Another surprise! She almost spit it out. Then she really had to spit it out. She just jumped up and with quick steps she went out to the balcony and did it. She came back with a disturbed look on her face. And now David whispered something into Damian’s ears, who turned and brought in an old crystal glass and poured a fluid into a fine silver chalice. She offered it to Viola who was glancing from Damian to Dave and back. David smiled and Viola sipped a small one, then a bigger one, then she drank it all. It was blood, of course. And she knew it. Though she was a bit embarrassed, she didn’t seem to mind it. All what counted was her love for David. Never until this time, but now, right in front of Damian and Amelia she just sat into Dave's lap and was purring to him like a kitty. He was out of words, but he happily accepted her affection. He knew his blood was working in her.  
Damian was smiling ear to ear and as he was trying to hide it in vain, above Viola's shoulders Dave waved to him to go out. He went out and was excitedly telling Anton the new happenings.

The prince had a plan, he has to teach her as fast as she is able to remember things. He wanted to teach her everything he knew. There were some things however that was understandable only when she’d turn into a real vampire, after the vampire kiss. That would be on the night of their wedding. Soon, very soon.

He took her to the library and as a start he started to give an explanation of Aggrippa Von Nettesheim’s work, he knew she already read, the De Occulta Philosophia.  
He quoted her in Latin. He spoke it with ease, the words were just rolling out off his lips.

“Sol at Osiris item, Dionysius Horus Apollo,  
Rex et item, retinet, lucis qui at noctus habenas,  
Qui ventos, qui dal imbres, qui tempora mutat,  
stellarum summus rex, immortalis et ignis.”

„The Sun and Osiris, furthermore Dionysios, Horus, Apollon,  
And inside lives the King who keeps the warmth and the night alive.  
He who sows wind and reap rain, and changing the course of weather,  
The majestic King of all Stars, immortal and He is the Fire of Life Himself.”

The occult text was written in a secret language, using hidden symbolism, even after translating it to her into English it seemed more than mysterious. Viola knew that the old masters of this art had to hide their mystic knowledge and understanding of ancient wisdom, their counteracting with creatures from the many astral planes, unworldly things that seemed to awake the rage of the Church.

Only those could interpret these manuals, whose main aim was, with the secret transformation of material, reaching the highest goal and gaining the prize of prizes, the lapis philosophorum, or the Philosopher's stone. This is a legendary substance, capable of turning inexpensive metals into gold;  
it is also believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. For a long time, it was the most sought-after goal in alchemy. In the view of spiritual alchemy, making the philosopher's stone would bring enlightenment upon the maker and conclude the Great Work.

So, in a nutshell, after all it was the symbol of the development and individualization of a personality. Being born ignorant and by walking on the path of studying and curiosity and discipline and morality one slowly gains knowledge during one's journey of life, until the immortal soul would be as perfect as in the minute of its divine creation.

Viola was listening to him intently. She was like a dry sponge, drinking every word of her master. Her eyes were shining from the joy of learning and her cheeks were blushed from the excitement. The Duke found her more than charming. Her presence was invigorating to him and he decided that with much care and affection he would educate her until she could be his adeptus, or helper, or student in his research and work. 

She took the obstacles with ease. She was bright and she knew it. She was diligent and devoted. She was burning in the flames of learning and spent almost all hours in the library, virtually no sleeping at all. Dave was satisfied with her progress. He decided that early next day he takes her into his secret laboratory.

Parallel to her philosophy, chemistry, comparative religion, legendaries, ancient languages, mysticism and occultism, magic and astronomy, she had a very special kind of history, dealing mainly with the creation and evolving of the breed of her future fiancé's kind, vampires. She learned fast the difficult hierarchy, developing stages and clan names, who is enemy, who is an ally. How you recognize a vampire hunter and how you choose the right prey. She was fascinated by the depths of all this. Dave knew how important it was for her to be able to protect herself against their enemies. He didn't even use the word “possible enemies”, because their foes were more than real. The best example was his non-existent or exterminated family.

He even taught her self-defense. It was karate. He was master of the art and she learnt the movements easily and soon herself too was able to kick the shit out of everyone. He had a plan. He didn't tell her but they were waiting a guest. An important one. But yet it was a secret....


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On a late May evening Viola just looked up from her old book. She was sitting near a big French window by a table. She looked around in Dave’s familiar room. Sometimes it hit her where she was and who her lover was. A real vampire! Sometimes it still seemed crazy to her, like a dream. First it was frightening, but now the facts were attracting her. She found it exciting and unique, because she knew that most of the human beings will never know about this parallel world. She promised Dave that no words will leave her mouth about what she knew now. It could be dangerous to blab about their world. Viola knew that she was standing now between the world of humans and “monsters”. She didn’t really belong to neither, because she knew too much for a human, but a lot of secrets were still hidden from her, and she wasn’t a vampire either.

She was braining a lot lately. What plans Dave had with her? She never asked if he wants to turn her into a real vampire, she still feared his answer and the possibility. Her heart started to beat faster when she was thinking about this, but deep in her heart she knew what she’d say to this question when one day he decides to ask her. What else could be the purpose of being here? She was clever enough to know that he was teaching her not just because of her curiosity. Somehow she knew that he wouldn’t be that kind to anybody.

When Viola talked with Damien or the others, she came to know that the Duke hadn’t got such visitors like her for centuries. But sometimes they saw him in women’s company, but they disappeared after a few days. As the picture of her sweaty and naked Duke came into her mind as he fucks those other women and takes their blood, she felt burning jealousy, which’s intensity surprised her. But as Damien said while he was serving her lunch, he assured Viola that this stopped since the Duke knows her. This was the answer Viola wanted to hear and she felt relieved as she took her spoon into her hand and started to eat.

But usually the employees weren’t in a talkative mood when she asked them about their lord. They were loyal to him over all, just the old valet gave her sometimes morsels of information. She wanted to know more of her vampire, so one day she found an old black book in the library, containing his family tree. She was amazed by how the House of Trastamára slackened its roots into the passing centuries. It had more famous and rich families around the world and one of them was the Cardonne family in Italy, Dave’s ancestors. It was sad to realize that only Dave remained from this enormous family! She felt sorry for him being alone in the cruel wind of the centuries…

She sighed and looked out of the window, it was twilight outside. She heard the distant song of the last birds before they go to sleep and give their places to the children of the night. She loved this part of the day, when the day slowly turns into night. She hummed an old melody as she propped her chin on her palm. She discovered that her senses were much sharper since she started to drink David’s dark blood time after time. Although he didn’t let her lick too much since that first night when he sucked out a lot of her blood and gave back from his own to compensate her loss of blood.

Viola absentmindedly stroked her neck with her free hand. She was wearing a thin and long bourdon scarf, partly because the night air was a bit cool, but on the other hand she hid his marks too – although he said not to do it. She knew he liked to see his marks on her body, because it showed that Viola was his. But on the rare occasions when she went with Mario and Asher to the city, she didn’t like the curious gazes wander on her neck, so she covered the little wounds.

She closed her eyes and let only the cold blue and purple light of the approaching night through her eyelids as the taste of his dark and burning blood came into her mind. She bit down on her lip from the memory. Lately she felt bloodlust which came upon her suddenly. Sometimes because of a scent or just because of a thought, but mainly it came when she was making love to Dave. The heat of the act, the overwhelming desires took over her completely at times and she attacked her lover with great force to taste that metallic and unique flavor. She could never be sure whether the Duke’d let her drink or not, because sometimes he stopped her before she could reach the throbbing vein on his neck, causing a wild and desperate growl from her. She hated this, because the burning hunger inside of her was nearly unbearable and all she wanted to do was sucking his blood as much as possible. Now she could never forget that delicious savour!

But Dave was careful, he didn’t give too much of his blood yet, and she knew why. She felt the changes inside of her. His pure vampire blood made her senses much sharper. She could see a gull out on the sea from miles, hear the tiniest steps of a mouse in the cellar, which was a forbidden place to her. The food and drink tasted never like this before and her brain drew in everything she read! And the sex was out of this world, she couldn’t even describe the difference! She could hear every cell of her body screaming after him when he penetrated into her deeply…

Viola shook her head to wake up from her daydreaming, because she already felt the dampness between her legs. She took a few deep breaths and stood up to look into the garden, where the lights started to glisten in the early evening’s dusk. The sound of a motorboat drew her attention, but couldn’t see from the trees. Asher, who was lying next to the bed on a soft carpet, raised his head and cocked his ears then growled shortly.

“So someone is coming, right?” Viola asked the dog and turned her head back to the path which led from the peers to the castle. She heard the faint echoes of footsteps on the pavement. It was a clear night, the song of the crickets were clear even though the wind rose between the shrouds. Viola breathed calmly, folding her arms in front of her chest as she was waiting for the stranger’s appearance.

After a few minutes an unfamiliar figure evolved from the darkness as the lights of the castle lit the broad shoulders. It was a taller and more muscular man than Dave. His dark tufts covered his right eye partly as the wind’s soft breeze ruffled them. After a few flat steps he suddenly looked up, straight toward Viola’s window as if he sensed that he was watched by someone. From this, and the silver shining in his dark eyes she knew that he was a vampire, too. Viola’s gaze wandered on the pale face and saw a long and straight nose, a narrow upper and a full lower lip, and a sharp-cut jaw. He was wearing a dark-green military jacket, dark jeans and black boots. Their eyes met only for a few seconds, then he continued his way to the main gate and Viola saw that it opened before he could reach it as Damien’s familiar shadow appeared on the few stairs and the pavement.

\---

“Long time no see, my friend” David smiled as his guest stepped in after Damien showed him the way. The tall man came closer to the Duke and shook his hand with a firm grip as the shadow of a smile appeared on his serious face.

“That’s true, David. It’s good to be here again after all of those fights lately” he answered and followed him to the comfortable red armchairs.

“Ah yes, you were on some mission. Was it successful?” he asked while he poured the dark-red fluid into two glasses then gave one to his guest.

“Yes, we could solve it, but this isn’t the reason I’m here for, you know it well” he looked into Dave’s eyes and sipped from the blood.

“Yes, Trent, I know” he sighed “What do you have for me?”

The other man reached under his jacket and pulled out a yellowish envelope with the black and red seal of the Crimson Heart Clan. He handed it to David and leaned back putting his left hand on the armrest while his right lifted the glass again and smelled the fine blood.

“Is it from your guest?” he asked with a sly little smile.

Dave looked up from the envelope and put it down onto the nearby table “Trent, please” he smiled back “I’m not that improper. Not anymore.”

“Are you sure? I remember those days when you were bathing in blood and had dirty orgies nearly every night…”

“Those days are just past now” he shrugged and grimaced.

“Who’s she? She noticed me, she was standing in one of your room’s windows. Is she pureblooded?”

“You couldn’t tell? Trent you seem to loose from your abilities…” he laughed.

“I didn’t pay attention to it, I had something more important to deliver” he glanced at the elders’ letter for a moment.

“Viola is not from our race” he said quietly.

“She’s a human?” Trent’s eyes flashed.

“Yes, she is. And she’s my future bride as well” he looked straight into his eyes to make things clear.

“What? David, you know what people in the Clan will say?!”

“Yes, I know that it’s a degradation to give my pure blood to a human. I know that we, pureblooded vampires, make up just a small group and is an honour even just speaking to us. It’s clear for me that a lot of vampires’d die to taste our blood, but I don’t care. I chose her and this is my final decision, it’s my life. The elders understood it. Do you have problems with it?”

“Oh God, you’re in love with her?” his smile reappeared on his face. Dave didn’t answer just smiled “You love her! This was the last thing I could imagine about you! ‘Stone-hearted David’ loves a human!” he laughed.

“Maybe it sounds strange, but it’s true. She’s special. She has vampire ancestors although her impoverished family never showed vampire-activity in their lines. But her blood contains the taste of the Dark Gift” he smiled to himself and watched as the weak light broke on his glass.

“So you marked her?”

“Absolutely.”

“And how did she react?”

“To my surprise after a little fear she accepted the fact that I’m a vampire and seemed to be very curious. You wouldn’t believe how thirsty she is for science, combat techniques and for my blood.”

“Huh, the last one is no wonder. A pureblood’s blood has a rich, nearly sweet taste and is the strongest vampire blood” he shrugged smiling.

“That’s true, we are standing over all of the other vampires, except the Elders, but this never interested me too much. I don’t like bragging with this. First things first, I have the elders’ permission to turn her into a vampire, and the time is near now. Soon she’ll learn enough to deal with our world.”

“Well, you know what you do…” Trent sighed and sipped the rest of the blood “But first you should concentrate on the Elders’ letter.”

“I will” he sighed “Although I’m not happy that they need me even now… Will you stay here for a while? You are always a welcomed guest, my friend.”

“Thank you David. I have a few weeks now, the Elders were satisfied with my group’s work, I can rest a bit.”

“This sounds great, I call Amelia, they’ll prepare your room” and he just needed to think on his servant’s name and she appeared nearly immediately.

\---

Viola followed Damien when he came to the main bedroom announcing that the dinner was ready and his Lord and his guest would like to see her downstairs. She just nodded and followed him, although it ran through her mind, that probably she’ll be the only person how’ll actually eat something by the table. This caused a nervous sigh from her, because she didn’t know the other vampire and couldn’t prepare how to react to him. But Viola tried to remember what David said about them. Was his guest a pureblooded one, too? Probably, cuz as Damien said once, he rarely let vampires from lower ranks into his castle. Even now she knew just very little of the bloodsuckers’ society and rules, but one was sure: she needed to act politely and show constraint.

Her simple black skirt was dancing around her knees as the fresh night air came on the dark corridor. Goose bumps appeared on her naked arms, because the wind was still cold a bit, so she folded her arms in front of her chest. With her black halter, which had a deep V-neckline, and the bourdon silk scarf she nearly melted into the half-light as she followed the servant. Before she could step in, Damien announced her arrival.

When Viola finally entered the room, with the hint of a little insecurity in her deep grey eyes, she saw the long table’s rich place setting right away, as if a whole crowd would join them, but only two men were sitting by the table. Dave leaned back in his comfortable chair at the head of the table, and on his left there was his mysterious guest. She knew well, that both of them heard her even before she stepped on the corridor, but just the Duke looked at her. She continued her way and passed round the table on the left side, so she was standing on Dave’s right and opposite the other man. David offered his hand and she put hers into it allowing him to put a little kiss on the back of it, then he turned to his guest.

“Please let me introduce you the pureblooded vampire lord, Trent Reznor, one of the strongest captains of our clan, who helps to support the peace in our clan and handling conflicts with the living.”

Trent nodded slightly and took Viola’s hand with a stark grip to give a kiss on it like Dave did before. But somehow Viola knew that this was just a formality, nothing else. She could feel how rough his hand was from the fights and felt that he showed a little of his strength to warn Viola. She couldn’t understand clearly why he did this. Maybe to frighten her a bit and show where her place was? She knew that as a human being she was from the lowest class she could imagine and Trent didn’t like to assort with her race, except when he was eating from them. This got clearer for her when he let her hand go right away and sat back into his chair, avoiding her gaze, just looking at Dave.

“And she is Viola de Montone, my precious love” Dave continued his speech as if he didn’t notice what happened. After it he waved her to sit down and Damien appeared immediately with a tray and a bottle, containing the red fluid the men used to drink and Viola knew well what it was. Then the old valet served her the soup after she put the napkin on her lap.

“It’s a pleasure to meet David De Cardonne’s future bride” she heard Trent’s slightly ironic voice and as she lifted her head in surprise she saw that he was looking only at David, who sent a warning look at Trent, but after it he turned to her.

“Is something wrong, dear? Don’t you like the soup?”

Viola tried to stay calm although she was still surprised and a little bit shocked from Trent’s sentence. Dave never mentioned something like that and she was clever enough to realise that Trent said it willingly, teasing his friend - and provoking her. She tried to keep her rising anger down and act normally as if nothing strange had happened. Yes, she was angry at Dave, because she needed to find out this important information from a stranger!

“No, everything is fine. The soup is delicious” and she started to eat in silence, watching the two men talking about old fights or the Clan’s businesses, sometimes changing their language to an ancient one that she didn’t know yet. Maybe to hide information which weren’t for her ears, or just forgetting that she was there too. One was sure: she didn’t like the Duke’s guest, who seemed so distant to her and when he glanced at Viola every now and then, she discovered a hint of negligence in his left eye, which wasn’t covered by his dark hair like the other one.

They set the dinner in silence - it seemed that Dave and Trent didn’t need her company, they were entertaining themselves drinking from their glasses and chatting. So she didn’t know why she needed to be there at all! This made her disappointed and somehow angry too. She saw how her Duke was so very keen to please him that he didn’t pay too much attention if she was there or not, so after she finished her dinner, she just excused herself and hurried out of the room as fast as she dared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She paced in the bedroom angrily, followed by Asher’s anxious gaze, who whined silently every now and then. What did David think? That she won’t be angry after he hid such important things? A future bride? She? It was really time for him to explain things to her! What was he playing at? She wasn’t just a puppet whom he could play with! She had feelings and until now she thought that David had some for her too! But he seems to “forget” informing her about his decisions, especially if they are ones to do with her!

Asher looked into the direction of the door and after a minute he started to wag his tail. So Viola knew who was coming as she stood in front of a window and folded her arms in front of her chest when she turned to the sound of the opening door. And there he was, smiling contentedly – this made her blood boil.

“What is it, my princess?” he noticed her anger immediately.

“Don’t call me princess! I’m waiting for your explanation!’

“For what?”

“Don’t act like a fool! You know what I’m talking about! What’s this ‘future bride’ stuff? And what do you want with me at all? Why am I here? And don’t avoid my questions! It is time to confess your plans! I’m fed up with the half-truths!”

“Please, Viola, calm down” he sighed and walked towards her, but she didn’t let him touch her so he sank his hands into his pockets standing a few steps away from her.

“I won’t calm down, David!” she hissed “I’m really pissed off right now, so I’d like to hear what this whole thing is about! Why did you choose me? What’s your purpose?”

“I see… so you really want to hear it, I guess.”

“Yes.”

“Fine” he looked at her with a serious expression “First I just wanted to suck your blood, but you seemed interesting for me after I came to know you a bit better. The cause why you are here is simple. I love you and I want to be with you” he raised one of his hands to stop her before she could interrupt him “And no, now I’m not covering my true goals with saying I love you. I mean it. I didn’t feel something like this… for long centuries. Yes sometimes I loved my victims, but that was just the love I usually feel towards their lives. You know for us, vampires, the gift of mortal life is something special. We can watch as people grow old and how they change during the years. We barely change – especially we pureblooded. Of course we are getting older too, but very slowly. I bet you don’t know my true age. I’m not just a two hundred years old man as you might think from my family tree. I’m older, but this isn’t that important know. You asked something and I want you to know my answer.”

“I’m listening…” she leant against the table with her butt.

“I think you always knew the answers. You always felt who I really was, that’s why you wanted to escape from me. Mortals with strong instincts always do the same. It is as if they feel the danger we can cause for them. Well… but you came back. Do you want to know what can be the other cause next to loving me?” he smiled carefully, but Viola just nodded once “I did a little research and it turned out that your noble family had vampire roots, but your family never gave any signs of vampire activity through the centuries. The dark gift in your blood was sleeping for long chains of generations. But when I tasted your sweet blood, I felt the hidden flavor in it…”

“What are you talking about?” she asked surprised from his sentence.

“You know it well, Viola. That hunger you felt in your little studio. You acted like a wild animal, crying out for the monster inside of me. I know you remember the urge to bite me, to suck my blood from my neck. I let you drink, because I wanted to wake this side in you. I know it can sound crazy, but that’s the truth. That’s why you always have hunger for my dark blood, that’s why you find its taste irresistible.”

“So you knew these things about me and my family and never mentioned it, although you know how I miss them and how I hate the lack of information about them!” she cried out loud, because she felt as if Dave betrayed her. Asher gave out a sad yowl – he didn’t like that his masters were quarrelling.

“I’m sorry Viola, but I had my reasons. You weren’t ready to know this and I’m sorry that this turned out like this. I know you are mad at me right now. But please don’t go away. I really need you!”

“Need me for what? Playing your little games with me? You like it that I have feelings for you, right? It flatters your vanity! You’re just a desperate vampire who doesn’t want to be alone. Do you want to turn me into a vampire too? That’s why you let me live here?” she seemed furious, because this was the first time she needed to suffer because of her beloved duke.

“Yes. Here’s your answer you were really seeking for. I planned this but didn’t know how to do it. I never made another vampire. I made an oath on my life at my dead parents’ grave after the vampire hunters killed them when I was a child. I swore that I won’t turn anybody into a vampire until I find the perfect person. And this person is you whom I truly love, although I thought I won’t be able to feel something like this after all those terrible things I needed to do in this dark world of mine. I confess that it’s not easy to live with this knowledge and power. We have enemies. Mortals and immortals also. That’s why I started training you. It’s not easy to confess that I’m terrified of the thought you getting hurt by someone – and I know that now that you are by my side, my enemies can find my weak point” he folded his arms in front of his chest and stepped to a window, watching the dark garden and the waving sea “I never had a weak point” he whispered “But since I know you I’ve changed. I was always cold as ice and strong like a stone. No one was able to come near to me unless I wanted it. That’s why I have very few connections with other vampires. My dearest Viola” here he turned to her “please, forgive me for everything I hid from you, but I did it to protect your sanity. You can’t imagine how afraid I was when I took too much blood from you and felt your fear. I thought you’d leave me and I won’t be able to look at your beautiful face ever again …” he stopped speaking and looked away. He wasn’t able to bear her accusing gaze.

Silence fell upon the room – even Asher remained silent by the foot of the bed. Viola was thinking hard and didn’t know what to do. She loved the duke who seemed so lonely and sad like on that day when she moved into the castle and made that sketch on the balcony. She sighed and looked at him. If everything was true he said she must think about this whole situation. But now she was too tired for this. She stepped to the vampire and put her hands on his shoulders to turn him towards her.

Viola raised one hand when their eyes met and stroked his smooth and pale face. His dark gaze seemed terribly hurt and open this time. She could read from it, she could see the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. She realised that he was afraid that she’ll go away… that she’ll leave him. He was too proud to beg her with words not to do this, but his eyes didn’t lie. This made her heart beat faster and she leant closer to kiss his lips softly. She felt as his hands sneaked around her waist really carefully, not knowing how she’ll react. After she finished the soft kiss, she looked at him again, her hands on his chest.

“Will it hurt?” she whispered and heard a surprised gasp from him as he was searching her face. He knew what this question was about and it surprised him. Viola didn’t act like he thought she would. A faint smile appeared on his face – he loved her exactly for this. She loved challenges and adventures, and he loved the way she was thinking – not like an average human - that’s why he dared to love her. He took her into his strong arms and looked down at her reassuringly.

“Well, until your mortal body dies, you may feel pain, but that won’t last for too long, don’t be afraid. But are you sure that you want this? I don’t want to force you in any way. We have time, we can wait until you are ready for this gift of mine” he whispered.

“I’m sure. I don’t want to grow old and die by your side. I know it’d hurt you too much, cuz now I see how deeply you love me. And I’m grateful for this love although I get it from a vampire. I won’t leave you David, because I love you too. So don’t be afraid I won’t run away. I don’t want to know the details of the transformation, I don’t care. I just want to be with you. I just want to know the necessary things and a little time to think. I don’t feel myself ready for this now. Can you give me a few days or a week, please? I want to prepare myself for this, because it’s a big step in my life.”

“Of course I can give you time. Just like I said, I don’t want to force you. I won’t turn you into a vampire until you are ready for it. I hadn’t got any choice, because I was born as a vampire, but you can decide whether you want to be one or not. I don’t want you to hate me later because I made you someone you didn’t want to be…”

“Thank you, my love. I appreciate this…” she whispered resting her head on his shoulder as they were standing in the tight embrace.

“I thank you Viola for your understanding. You know, very few people could bear this knowledge you have now. Come, let me show you how much I love you…” he whispered back and kissed her while his hands started to undress her until she was standing naked in front of him “You are beautiful, my love…” he sighed and took her hand to lead her to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Next morning she woke up alone in the bed – just a short letter was on Dave’s pillow, which said that he was downstairs, practicing fencing with Trent and if she wants she can join them later. She yawned and stretched then went to the bathroom to take a shower. A new bite mark made her left breast a bit sensitive, but she didn’t care – she realized that she loves Dave’s marks on her body. After she finished the breakfast she headed to the big hall where Dave taught her some self-defense. She heard the two vampires fighting inside – the clashing of the swords was echoing in the large room.

As she stepped in, she saw that the two vampires were moving so fast that she saw just their blurred shadows and the sparkling encounter of the weapons. She stopped next to the door and watched them until Trent cut David on the arm. They stopped on the thick carpet panting from the fight.

“Nice hit, Trent” Dave said smiling and checked his upper arm where a scratch showed where his friend cut him.

“Thanks, David. You seem out of practice. Don’t say that you forgot what Gerard taught you. You shouldn’t spend that much time in bed having fun…” he laughed in a deep tone and Viola knew that this sentence was meant for her. She felt the anger boiling up inside, but stopped it and lifted her head a bit, not letting Trent see that he hit her with his words.

“You pig” Dave laughed as he stretched his arm and looked towards their audience “Viola, my dear. Would you fight against Trent?”

“I’m not sure…” she looked at the other vampire and saw a smug grin on his face as if he was waiting for this answer.

“I think she’s afraid of my power” he noted.

But before the Duke could answer, Viola stepped next to David “That is not the cause why I’m unsure. I think David, your guest doesn’t think that I’m a real opponent because I’m just a mere human.”

“Well, if this is what Trent thinks, then he has nothing to fear. You two can give it a try…” he smiled and waved towards the fighting area. Viola looked questioningly at Trent – she wasn’t afraid of him no matter how hard he wanted it. The other vampire nodded, but didn’t put the mask on. Viola quickly changed her outfit and faced the smiling vampire. She knew that he thought he’d finish her off quickly, but she had enough practice and power from Dave not to lose after a few clashes.

Viola concentrated hard on her opponent, she didn’t even blink when they bowed as the start of the fight. She saw that Trent was watching every little move she made, trying to guess what her next step would be. She decided to wait until the vampire attacks first. As if Trent knew she was playing at this, suddenly he was out of her sight, but Viola didn’t let the surprise take her off guard. They were practicing like this with Dave, so she knew the possible attacks in this situation.

She tried to avoid every disturbing noise, as Dave taught her, and concentrated on her ears with closed eyes. “Gotcha!” she thought and moved her hands to the left as she turned around half way. The loud clash of the swords was audible in the hall. It seemed that this action of hers surprised Trent a bit, but he didn’t let her rest too much.

Their fight seemed to be endless for Viola. Of course she needed all of her strength to avoid Trent’s attacks and she already felt that her arms were aching because of the strong preventions. She gritted her teeth the next time after 15 minutes and felt the sweat rolling down her temple. She was slightly panting, but she didn’t give up. They attacked again, but it seemed that Trent knew every step of hers. And after a moment she realized that he was reading her mind! She got angry and tried to close her mind like she did with Dave, but during this process she stumbled and to avoid the vampire’s sword, she threw herself on the floor, rolling a few times, ready to jump up, but when she wanted to do it, she felt the edge of Trent’s sword under her chin.

“Nice try” he looked at her for the first time closely “I see Dave did a good job with you.”

“Thanks” she said “Would you take the sword away?”

He didn’t answer just stepped backwards and swung with the sword once before he walked to Dave, not bothering himself giving a hand for Viola to help her stand up. She straightened herself up and wiped the sweat off her forehead, still panting a bit.

Viola wasn't actually sad or disappointed. She was sure that Trent would easily win. What she was doing was that she was noting every little nuance in connection with Trent. She was a samurai in her soul. She calmly examined him in the nanoseconds between the strikes of his. She wasn't afraid for a second, and this gave her confidence. She already had a hard life as a human, and since she was living with David her every day was a full wonder itself. 

By now she knew Trent's right wrist was moving a bit slower, with a tiny wee difficulty, almost nothing. But because of this his strikes from the right side were weaker a bit. If he hit from the left, the strike was strong, even too strong, but as he was right handed he couldn't aimed it as precisely. So, in a nutshell, he was strong like a bull, but his technique and wit in the fight wasn’t as perfect as Dave's. One advantage he had though. He was an experienced warrior. David wasn’t because his elegant personality found fighting too rude, he didn’t like face-to-face violence, despite he was a perfectly educated warrior, the best of his kind.

She could understand her love’s point of view too. They were different personalities, but it seemed that good friends too, although Viola couldn’t say that Trent was too kind, but friendship in this world could mean much more than kind words and gestures. Despite Trent’s rude behaviour towards her, Viola could bet on it that they’d help for each other in need. She discovered this while she quickly changed back a bit further away from the two vampires. Yes, in such times like this she felt herself like an outsider, a weak human, but now it didn’t disturb her. She was wiser than pouting because of this. She just looked at them again and when she finished, she walked to Dave’s side. A little smile crossed her still flushed face when he took her hand and praised her with his soft words.

\---

“Is it dangerous?” Viola asked Dave as he was picking up items in their room and put them into a small handbag. She stood near the bed with her arms folded in front of her chest, her frown showing her anxiety.

“Our world is always dangerous, my dear. One bad step…” he smiled under his nose, searching for something in the wardrobe.

“At least you could try not to make me worry to death. A few reassuring words wouldn’t be bad…” she exhaled loudly, already pouting as she sat down on the bed.

Dave looked at her and smiled again “Well, I don’t know exactly how things’ll turn out on this meeting, but I have to go. The elders ordered me to do so, so there’s no way to avoid it.”

She didn’t say a word, and looked down at the watching Asher, who seemed to stick to Viola lately – especially since Trent was around, as if he wanted to protect her from the other vampire.

“Viola, my love” Dave kneeled beside the bed when he saw her expression “Everything’ll be fine, I promise. I did such meetings with other vampire lords not once.”

She looked at him and grabbed his cold hands “How long will you be gone?” she asked unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer or not.

“It depends… maybe a few days or weeks.”

“Weeks?” she asked on a higher voice.

“Yes. But no need to worry, you won’t be alone. Trent will be here to keep you company.”

“Ah… Trent, yes” she answered on a bald tone.

“You don’t like him, do you?” he examined her face, but when she didn’t answer and looked down at their hands, he continued “Look, he’s a good friend of mine. He helped me a lot and I did favours for him too.”

“But he doesn’t even like me” she noted “Why must I stay with him?”

“Aw, honey, you act like a pouting little girl now…” he smiled but met just a slightly angry face “Okay, listen, he’s one of the best warriors in my clan. He’ll teach you martial arts. Like an advanced level of self-defense. You can learn a lot from him. I asked him for his help. Please don’t disappoint me.”

Viola considered his sentences and nodded “All right, I’ll be a good girl. But you take care!”

“Of course I will. Don’t worry” he smiled up at her and leant closer for a soft kiss.

\---

The next day came so suddenly Viola hardly felt any time passed. She slept almost ten hours after David left in the early morning hours. Now, she was awakened to a sharp knocking on her bedroom door, and she knew it wasn't Damian. He was an old fashioned gentleman, and would have never made such a noise in any hour. She knew of course who could be on the other side of the door. 

This impatient thundering was of a warrior's one, one who was used to command people and was awaiting a prompt answer.

She invited him in - intentionally not getting up, laying on the bed only wearing a nightie - and he stepped in. He was shocked, to say the least to see her still in her sleeping outfit and in bed. Also, he was embarrassed and turned his back to her, not wanting to look at her like this. He was saying that he wanted to start the training and he wanted to start it now. Viola calmly said yes, and to Trent's even bigger surprise, she stood next to him in a nice hunting outfit in less than three whole minutes.

“I am ready, what are your plans for this day” she asked casually, deciding in herself that she wanna keep up good terms with Trent as long as he is not crossing a thin line she mentally drew for him in her mind. She wanted to show to Dave that yes, she is able to follow the clan's rules, she would belong to soon, and that she can obey – if she decides that she wants to.

She looked at his sturdy figure. He was all knots of muscles under his thin grey outfit, raggy jeans, red basketball sneakers and army jacket. He looked like a computer nerd on vacation at an exotic place. He was far from it though. Viola could bet on it that all he knows about comps is surfing on sites that are forbidden and secret. And....sinful... She looked into his eyes and all she saw was deep darkness. Trent had a dark pair of eyes. When she looked into them it was mesmerizing. She shook her head, she didn't want to look deep into those eyes. Or any eyes, for that matter. She still remembered Dave's eyes gleaming in a yellowish fire in the long nights they spent together with learning, lovemaking, talking. She was wondering what he was doing in this given moment. She strongly hoped that he was all okay and no danger could reach him.

She was trying to keep pace with his soldier-like marching. She didn't want to run by his side like a lap dog, so she was trying to step bigger and bigger ones and she thought now she must look like rather funny and she was trying to check it out if he was enjoying all this and if he was smiling under his breath. Nah, he wasn't. To Viola's annoyance, he didn't really give a shit, really. He didn't even notice that he was trotting forward like a stallion at the Epson derby.

At last they were there. It was a barren spot behind the stables and farm buildings. It was once a meadow but after it was flooded by the salty water of the lagoon, now it was all dry and muddy. Ideal terrain for a lil torture.

“So?” she asked and tried hard not to pant after this march.

“I won’t be soft on you just because you are… human…“ Trent started and pressed the last word unmistakably with negligence “I’ll handle you like a newborn vampire. I heard that you have decided to join our lines. But you must know that pure blood in your veins isn’t enough to survive… especially when you steal it without shame…”

“What…?” she looked at him questioningly, but he waved with his right hand to silence her.

“Of course, of course… you don’t steal it, he gives it to you willingly… sure…” he continued in a skeptical tone “But this isn’t the real point now. As I said, I teach you like I’d teach any new members of my detachment. So your self-defense teaching will start just the same.”

Viola looked straight into his eyes and nodded, her long ponytail floating in the soft wind. “What should I do?”

“See the ground?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you see” he looked into the distance over her head.

First Viola looked a bit confused, because she didn’t see what the purpose of this was, but then she answered: “The ground is dry but partly muddy on certain places.”

“Exactly” he looked down at her “And we’ll use this. I’ll teach you how to fight between uneven circumstances, like when your foot suddenly can’t find solid ground…”

“I see” said Viola a bit confused “So, we will wrestling again?”

”Not quite” answered Trent slyly grinning “You have to cross it with clean feet. If you sink into the mud you have to try it once again. And again. And again. Until you are able to make difference between the different type of soils, not just by sight, but using all of your senses, including the strong intuition of our kind. Well, I know you are not one of us, but.....”

”Yet!!!” Viola was shouting back looking back behind her shoulders as she was hopping from one bunch of wet grass to the other. Her grace and sure movements surprised Trent. It wasn't bad from a human after all. Very soon, with her feet dry she was on the other side and was just watching Trent with a self-confident smile. Trent - despite his averse to humans - had to admit to himself that he liked what he saw.

”Okay” he shouted to her “now come back to me!” And she did. Her feet were just as clean as before. ”Well-done” he murmured between his teeth, but Viola had a good ear and she was pricking her eyes shamelessly. She heard it all too well, but still she asked him.

“Did you say something Trent?”

And Trent had to repeat his previous sentence. He knew she knew, but also that he deserved this slight „punishment”. He didn't mind it. He started to like her, but he didn't trust her. Humans, just like her destroyed all his blood folks around him, including his very good friend recently, so, still he was a bit edgy when had to counteract with humans. He took his revenge. Oh, yes, he did, slaughtering alone all his murderers, but by that time it didn't help on Raymond. He was dead, as dead as he could be.

It was not the time for mourning, though he knew he would mourn for long. Raymond was more close to him than a brother. They had known each other since ages and were real soulmates and now he was gone. Gone forever. The proud soldier let a tear rolling down on his face. Viola looked at him surprised. His tear was almost black, very dark in colour. And she never knew that vampires had real emotions. She already noticed that David had, but seeing a vampire crying, and a tough warrior was something that she didn't expected. She said nothing, though she felt an urge to wipe it off from his face with one of her red silk handkerchiefs with her very own monograms. David's present, of course. She didn't ask why he is crying, deep inside she felt it. Her intuitions got so much stronger since she tasted her lover's ancient and rich blood. Strangely, she felt Trent deep inside her mind and was trying to understand what she felt. She was experiencing a whole whirling bunch of emotions - now the sorrow was the strongest among them.

She heard a voice in her head suddenly. ”Don’t feel sorry for me. Our world is merciless and living as a vampire goes opposite to the way of easy living. Well as I heard you had a hard life anyway, but I have to tell you how much I appreciate that you are able to love a vampire, who badly needs it. I know David since the French revolution; we met in Paris, but never have seen him as happy as he is now – thanks to you. I am sorry if you feel me rude and hard, I don't want to cause you any harm, but this is what I am. Centuries of constant fight, pain and suffering at different stages, mourning and sadness made this soldier who is standing in front of you now.”

She whispered a mere “okay” in her mind and became also so sad, just felt his pain. Then she felt a bolt of electricity and the freshness as her blood was running through her veins. He intentionally changed his mood by concentrating on the task he had to do. Viola was so curious now and she too started to like him. If he could feel sorrow, he couldn't be that bad – she thought.

Trent hailed for her and gave a silver bottle into her hands, and let her drink. It was blood diluted in red wine and some liquid she didn't know. After just a few sips she felt the energy circulating in her body.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“Now, listen to me Viola. Your mind is changing and you can remember more than you could before. All I tell you should stay in your mind. We don't have time to waste, I only tell you once. I don't have time to write notes but later you can write them down if you wanna. Sit down on that trunk, or to the ground, I don't care and listen to me very, very intently. I will teach you the way of the warriors. The one you have to follow. David needs a strong woman by his side. You could be that one. He doesn't need a sissy, but as I see you, you are not one. I know you love him and you always have to be ready to save each other. In every minute in your life that you spend together. The mighty warrior always has his or err...lol…her sword in his hands. Do you have a sword at all?”

“Nope. Trent, but I see your mind, very soon I will get one from a warrior, yes?”

“Shit. You really see it. I have to shade my thoughts, or you would have your fun with me all the time. So. The warrior is who decides what he will do and what he will never do. There are moments when his way leads him into a crisis. He is separated from the ones he belongs to, and also from the things he loves. This is the time when the warrior reflects… he is checking if he is doing the right things. If after checking he founds that this strange part in his life is really a part of his path, then he accepts it without complain. Like the way you trotted into my life” he was laughing hard, but in his laugh there was no sign of malevolence, and Viola felt it, so she was laughing with him wholeheartedly. “But listen to me Viola, if he found that a strange thing was provoked by someone else's perverse actions then he is implacable in his response. The warrior possesses both force and strength. He can use both with equal skill and God should mercy on his enemies!”

Soon their lesson was over. Not really an hour but rather three. The old Damian sent the much younger Vincenzo to serve a “field picnic” for them. Trent was drinking the very same cocktail he was offered to Viola previously in big gulps. As a pureblooded vampire he didn’t need anything else, just blood. He was never human so he wouldn’t be able to digest human food. The situation was a bit different with those vampires who were once human. Their body – especially at the early years – needed some solid food too, but this need always faded away after a few centuries.  
While Trent looked into the distance Viola was having a more traditional kind of meal: steaks done rare but with red hot chili peppers and honeyed baby carrots.

After finishing their lunch, Trent took her out with him for a riding. Two beautiful, black, stamping stallions held by Emanuel. They were flying soon over open fields in a hard gallop until their horses started breathing out fumes and foam was covering their muscular bodies. They were at an abandoned beach not far from Citta Venezzia, all alone. It started getting dark and the air was cool. This kept away all that was in love with nature's beauties.

He was talking about his life, which again surprised him enough, as he was never keen on talking about his private life. But somehow it seemed right now. The first distrust in Viola was changed with utter trust. He didn't understand himself and shook his head, but he kept telling stories about his fights and battles. She was amazed hearing them. He was like a knight. Actually he was knight in the Draconian Order, the order where another famous vampire Vlad Tepes, aka Count Dracula belonged to. Only he never had noble ancestors. His father and grandfather and all men in his family were all soldiers. He was holding a rank of a captain. But he never was interested in career. He was a secret weapon himself for the elders of his clan The Crimson Heart.

Viola was also telling this and that about her life. Trent already knew a lot about her. Actually more than she did herself about her forefathers. He was the one who collected all details of her in far away lands to the request of the elders. He knew all about her. 

They were tired, so they mounted onto their tired horses and in a slow trot they headed home.   
Trent, after they reached Dave's castle had went on with his teachings, they were fighting with swords and also he was asking her about clan rules - she fortunately knew a lot about them.  
Trent was delighted. Viola had a brilliant memory. She knew all he asked. He started to feel that, yes, she would be the perfect bride for David.

\---

That day was very slow for Viola. She couldn't really sleep. Her biological clock was changing, but mainly she was still human, and although she could stay up at night, she had problems with sleeping at daytime. Now, she was supposed to sleep, but she was just rolling in her bed. She was waiting her next night when Trent was supposed to take her to hunt with him.

Viola was a bit afraid and excited about the haunt. In her disturbed sleep she saw different scenarios. Once she saw herself all covered with blood, feasting on the poor victim, saw Trent leaning over the barely alive body and heard the previous screams echoing in her mind. Next time she was just like an observer, she saw the scene from a distance like in a movie. Then Trent turned into Dave and he wasn’t that kind lover she knew. He was a real and merciless killer… a wild predator, who smells its victim, the blood and the warm flesh… Her flesh…

She suddenly realized that she was sitting in her bed between the creased bed linen, slightly panting. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried to forget the last picture as Dave jumps on her with shining fangs to kill her. No, that won’t happen. Ever. It was just a bad dream.

She slid to the edge of the king-sized bed and stroked Asher’s clever head. Despite she knew it wasn’t completely safe living with a vampire, she missed Dave already. It felt as if long weeks had passed, although he’d left just two days ago. And she has to learn as much as possible until he comes home. Home. The meaning of the word stuck into her mind. This was the first time she thought about this place as her home, although she felt it in her bones from the first time she stepped into the old castle that this was the place she belonged. A lot had happened since then, but she was happy, no matter how strange and sometimes frightening things were happening around her.

Viola stood up and went to the bathroom for a refreshing shower - it was nearly time for them to go to the city. She hadn’t been there in the last few weeks and knew that this’ll be a special night. It’ll somehow decide whether she’ll survive in this world or not. Because it was just one thing that she got vampire blood from Dave and learnt about their rules in the safety of his castle, but Viola never saw her love eating before. And now Trent’ll show her how they feed. She must prepare herself, her soul and mind.

“Are you ready?” she heard from her door after a few minutes.

She looked at her face in the mirror. It was slightly paler than usual. Someone will probably die tonight and she’ll see it… she’ll be part of it. She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. “Yes, I’m ready.”

\---

She was really, really scared. She saw many things in her life already but never hurt anyone intentionally if it wasn’t self defense. Until now. She knew all too well that this night is a cross line between what she had and what she lives from now on. 

Trent said no word while in the boat. Very soon they were ashore, in the middle of Venice. Trent was walking by her side like a silent guide, just walking as he knew the destination. Indeed he did. Before the Campanile’s old bells could ring midnight they were standing in a line that was waiting for entrance into an underground club. Viola didn't ask him, she was waiting for what was to come. This place was no posh at all, the guys that were standing - well, something like that, if ass drunk guys in odd positions and wiggles would count as such - so they were loud and ugly.

Viola usually avoided such places, because these men disgusted her, but now she was with a vampire and she knew that he was up to something. He walked with her to the counter and told her to order something strong. She obeyed and drank the whiskey without a word. To Viola it seemed that Trent was sizing up the place and the guests. Maybe he deliberates whom he should have for dinner, thought Viola as she was watching the vampire from the corner of her eye. She didn’t fail to see that Trent was sitting at the end of the counter, his tall and muscular body half-way in the shadows. Viola felt herself like sitting under a spotlight. And when she looked up at the wall, where the boozes were in front of a mirrored shelf, she saw that some loud and drunk guys were already checking her out from head to toe.

So Trent was using her as bait… It was so typical of him, she wasn’t even surprised, although anger rose in her for a moment, but after that she calmed herself. She knew that she was safe – Trent wouldn’t take the risk of her getting hurt, because Dave asked him to take care of her. And one thing was sure for Viola: their friendship was strong enough to do whatever the other wishes or wants.

When Trent nodded again – without a word – Viola ordered another round. She swallowed the half of the whiskey when she heard them. They were kinda bantering a loud guy – who seemed one of the group’s “leaders” – to go there. She was waiting patiently. She knew that it was rare that such a young and pretty woman came into this dirty club – alone. Because now as she squinted to the side she saw that Trent was nowhere to be seen. She felt herself uneasy from this turn of events, but she was sure he wouldn’t leave her behind. But can she trust a vampire – beside Dave, whom she loved?

The leader and his hunchman approached her like they were not interested at all, telling dirty jokes about sex and women to each other, laughing like mad, and spilling beer on the floor. Well, if they wanted to pick her up, Viola wasn't interested at all. Rather she was disgusted and this must have been written on to her face and her expression told them all. The guy who was shaven bald, wearing the Death Angels uniform – black bike boots and dirty jeans, checked shirts and a scarf decorated with skulls on his head – was called Bud. Even inside in the half lit bar he was wearing his dark sunglasses, so Viola thought either he is another vampire or just plain stupid. She would have bet on the latter.

They ordered another beer and the skinnier man told another dirty joke for the bald one. Unfortunately they saw that Viola made a face from this, because the loud laughing hurt her more sensitive ears. It seemed that this Bud guy was waiting just for this. Maybe he was just waiting for the opportunity whole the night long to have someone whom he could pick a quarrel with – no matter whether it was a man or a woman. This is why he turned to Viola, nearly towering over her, trying to frighten her with his muscles.

“Is there a problem, missy?” he asked on a hoarse and unfriendly tone. Viola just slowly turned her head towards him and eyed him from head to toe with a contemptuous look.

"Yes, I'm afraid, if you don’t fuckin’ shut up I’d make morsels from your testicles with my lil’ fingers, big boy!"

The guys all went silent in awe. No one ever dared to talk to their leader like this. Not even his worst enemies, and now, this slut just humiliated him in his fav bar in front of all. The tension was palpable in the air. Our Bud still couldn't believe what he actually heard and was just staring in disbelief. How dared anyone talking with him like this? And as Viola saw Trent grinning near the stairs that led to the street put with another shovel on it:

"Ah silence is golden. You don't find the words Sir Bud how much you started to like me. Wanna a quickie?” and she started to laugh "Oh, not that kind you silly” she said sweetly smiling when she noticed that the big bald guy was very much into it "Come, and walk with me to the corner, just not to make a fuss here, I beat the shit out of your stupid bald head."

Bud was angry but though he wouldn't have said for all the tea in China, he too was impressed by the dare-devil way this hundred pound small thing dared to fuck with him. He knew that he would hurt her. Hurt her badly after and during he and his men having fun with her. He already knew he wanna kill her and it would mean big pleasure for him. 

Viola knew that she was playing with fire but she felt no fear and suddenly she became so hungry that she simply went mad. Not waiting for how the guys would react she tossed a big one with only one hand on Bud so he fell on the dirty, sticky floor of the pub. Now, as he was looking up from there he was already flown into an unstoppable rage. He wanted to grab Viola's ankle but she with one elegant movement was already on top of the stairs. No one knew how she did it, they were not interested in fine details they just started to chase her as she was running without effort with the grace of a big cat.

“Separate them!” she heard suddenly from nowhere and she nearly stumbled from Trent’s voice in her head. She saw through his tactic and she tried to do as she was told.

“You fucking bitch! Stop there or I’ll kill you!” she heard Bud shouting after her.

“You want to kill me anyway, so why don’t you try and catch me, you asshole? Just you and me, having fun on the dark streets…” she laughed as she looked back over her shoulder and headed for the backdoor.

And in the next moment she slid out of the smoky club. The cool night breeze welcomed her and she shivered from the fresh air after the heavy air in the club. She knew that even though she wasn’t a vampire yet, with the changes in her body this stupid jerk wouldn’t be a match for her. But she had to play nicely for Trent. She has to be the bait so the vampire could attack his prey in the right moment.

She was running in the narrow alleys but not too fast – she always let the guy know where she ran. After a few minutes she was standing calmly – panting just a little bit – in a dead end.

“Perfect!” she heard Trent’s now familiar voice ringing in her ears. She felt a little fear deep in her heart, but not because of Bud, who just turned to the dead end by the corner, but from what she was about to see. The long and black shadows could give nice hidings for the muscular vampire and she didn’t know when he’d attack.

“So here you are, you fucking bitch…” she heard Bud’s voice as he was panting hard. The moonlight glinted on a pocketknife, which he was holding in his right hand. “Now you’ll die after I had my fun with you…”

Viola was still not concerned. He couldn't know that Trent was right on her left but she was still sure, she felt him very clearly in her mind. She heard the orders he was saying and when Bud stepped a couple steps toward her when Trent said “NOW!” she bent down and instead of her, there was Trent standing in front of Bud, holding his wrist that had the knife in.

“What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?!” he asked with a cloudy gaze. He was drunk and suddenly he felt so very sleepy. His eyelids were heavy and to his greatest surprise he was yawning big ones.

"It's no good to make them fight, their blood would become sour because of the adrenalin intake. His blood is kinda stinking anyway, fast-food restaurant quality meal baby, but at least we have plenty of blood and we would suck him dry. We make a favour to human society."

Viola didn’t say a word, she was saving every moment in her brain like a good student then swallowed hard when Trent leant closer to the bald man, who’d lost his sunglasses somewhere. He had a faraway expression on his face until Trent started talking to him again.

“Now you’ll sleep” and suddenly Bud was limp in his hands as he fell into a deep sleep. Trent waved Viola closer to the victim. “Listen, Viola. Maybe you’ll find this frightening. When we eat, we let our inner beast over the surface and the most important thing is the blood during our meal. Sometimes we can lose control during eating. For example, we can smash the body, but usually newborns and young vampires do that.”

While Trent was talking to her, in the corner of her mind a picture of her David flashed. She saw him growling towards the ceiling as her blood was dripping from his chin. The first night when he had drawn her blood and lost control. The night when he told her the truth…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Trent’s next movement brought her back to reality, when he suddenly sank his long canines into the man’s neck, where the throbbing vein was pumping the warm blood. He was drinking fast, but Viola could see everything. The way his long fangs tore the vein open, the way Trent pressed his lips against the salty skin, the way he swallowed every drop. She saw his jaw and Adam’s apple move and although she was shocked a bit, the hunger leaped on her so suddenly that she had to take a few steps backwards in her surprise.

There was a burning inside of her stomach, which crept up into her throat and made her mouth dry. Her eyes were fixed on the flowing red fluid, which passed Trent’s lips and ran down the seduced man’s neck. She heard faint, distant growling in her head and her hands fisted as she was fighting with herself. She didn’t understand it! She was still human, she knew it and Dave told it to her! Then why was she craving the blood this much? Maybe not getting her usual “fix” from Dave’s blood made it harder for her to fight this hunger?

Trent glimpsed at her and tore his bloody mouth away from the wound. He saw the mixed emotions on Viola’s face and he reached out for her. “Come, come here… You’ll have to drink blood time after time to calm down this hunger – although it won’t fully disappear anymore. You’re still human, yes, but since you’ve tasted David’s blood, your body started to change. Our pure blood can make you addicted easily. For now, simple human blood will be okay for you too. So come and don’t torture yourself. Dave had to tell you this when you’ve made your decision…” he said and watched the woman’s unsure steps as she got closer and knelt down next to them. She was still hesitating and unlike with Dave whose blood she thirsted this smell that came from the frightened man and hurt her sensitive nose was highly unpleasant. But hunger was stronger and she leaned over the guy while Trent was helping her keeping the head and neck in the right position and nodded towards her. She tasted the first lap, and her stomach churned in disgust. Again, hunger was overwhelming and she kept leaping up the stranger's blood. By the second minute she was drinking effortlessly until there was no more blood coming out of his torn throat.

Trent wasn't surprised and somewhere deep, who knows why, he was proud of her. Maybe because she was his trainee. Maybe because he started to genuinely like her. He felt in many ways she is closer to him than David. David was different, such a great friend but sometimes being distant. With Viola he could chuckle over some stupid joke like when he was just a kid. Viola was a real tomboy and he was enjoying it.

Viola finally pulled back and touched her bloody mouth. She stared at her fingers a bit shocked but then she licked them clean, just like her teeth while staring at the dead man on the walkway. Trent watched her. He knew that she'd be shocked from her - their - first kill and somehow he didn't want her to do something stupid. He touched her shoulder and asked "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, sure..." she snapped out from her strange state and pulled herself together, not wanting to show weakness to Trent.

"Good" the vampire said just this and while Viola wiped her mouth into the sleeve of her jacket, with his leg he just elegantly pushed the corpse into the water - after covering their tracks, of course. "Come, let me take you home" he said on a softer tone than usual and helped her up. Viola couldn't remember how they've got home. He responded if Trent said or asked something, but she had no memories about them. It was just a reflex. Her brain was still in a haze and the vampire let her brain to process the happenings in its own way.

When they hit home Viola didn't yet wanted to go to bed. She needed company and so she stayed with Trent which was strange to him but he was trying to understand her. When seeing she is kinda was following him wherever he was going he figured out that she must be afraid or at least didn't want to stay alone. She said nothing though but still was very grateful from the look in her eyes when Trent offered her that if she wanna he is taking her out into the city and have a "wild" night there, visiting a club both Dave and him frequented.

\---

The club was small and crowded, but not overwhelmingly. It was perfect for Viola to put her mind off the thing she still had to process. She didn't want to deal with it yet and going with Trent to this music club was a nice opportunity to "run away" from it. As she followed the tall and muscular vampire, she noticed that many people eyed her escort in awe but he didn't seem to notice that or care about it. He led her to a separated box and asked her if she wanted to drink something. She asked just for a gin-tonic, but when he got back with it, she just stared at the melting ice cubes in it. Trent didn't say a word just sat there. He wasn't an expert in women's souls and emotions. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. But at least he was familiar with one part of it: the killing part. But he didn't know how to approach the topic, he wasn't sure whether Viola wanted to talk about it this soon at all. So he just sat there and watched the dancing people and glanced at her occasionally.

"Nice music" she said after a while to break the silence.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite songs from Nine Inch Nails. Its title is 'The perfect drug'..." he nodded "I like their music a lot.”

"I didn't know you listen to music."

"Well, just when I'm ready with my actual mission and get some free time to hang out a bit."

"I see" she said and for a few minutes there was silence again.

Trent sipped from his whiskey and examined her face. "Maybe you should talk about it..."

"Maybe. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to do or think or say. I'm confused and terrified" she stirred her drink with her straw then sipped just to do something.

"The first kill is never easy - or so I was told when I was a kid. And of course I've seen it in our lines as a soldier a few times. I don't know how it can affect a woman, but some of my men had cried too. You have to learn to deal with death, if you want to join our world. You'll face it every day. You'll have to kill to stay alive. That's the price we have to pay for our eternal youth and life and strength."

"I know that... It's just... shocking. I'm still a human and I helped to kill another human being even if he was so disgusting!" she lowered her voice. "He was lying there dead and I'd feasted on his warm blood. It was so fuckin' strange..." she said then drank half of her drink.

Trent just watched her and waved for another round and asked a waiter to keep them coming. It'll be a long night and they'll have lots of things to discuss.

After the third drink in row Viola still held her composure together but she was drunk all right. The blood in her stomach seemed to stir with every gulp she made and suddenly she got aware of how would it look like if she would start to puke here and all that the guests around her were see would be dark half digested blood. Funny thought came to her mind: reader's digest and she started to laugh out loud over her nausea. She was a reader and her digest-ion wasn't working.  
At this point she got to her feet and whispered into Trent's ear where she is going. He blushed like a kid and nodded. After Viola left he angrily drank what he had in his glass thinking how stupid is for a vampire warrior to blush when hearing the word toilet. He made a complete idiot of himself, he thought bitterly. He knew that he always felt so awkward in the company of women, even tough his sexual instincts were all right and as every other man, he had a hard on when he was horny seeing a good ass walking in front of his eyes. Like Viola's now. He blushed even more, his face was somewhat near to his call symbol, the crimson heart.

After all Viola just peed from the drinks and washed her face. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to convince her body not to throw up or else she'll have to go with Trent again to find some more blood. She knew that it was out of question for the vampire to give some of his own blood to her. And she didn't want that either. She had no right to ask this from him and she'd have felt like cheating on Dave anyway. So she'll have to bear it until her love is back. She bent her head to the cold tiles to cool her burning skin. She missed David so much. It's been a week since he'd left. It didn't matter that Trent was here with her - she still felt kinda lost without Dave. But this won't last forever. Or she hoped so. She prayed every day, wishing that nothing'll happen to her love. She was worried and now she had to deal with this killing too. It'd have been easier for her if she had Dave on her side. If she could embrace him and nuzzle to him and talk. But he wasn't here and although she started to like Trent more, he wasn't the same. He was distant and simply different. Although now he seemed more sympathetic with her, trying to help. And she appreciated this. She decided that it was time for her to go back.

By the time she got back to their table, Trent drank two glasses from the finest red wine and was sipping from the third glass. He watched as Viola found her way back through the crowd. Both of them were kinda drunk, dealing with their own problematic thoughts. They were quite a match tonight. And there it came. ‘Closer’. Trent just knew. His legs just knew. He had to dance. He pulled Viola with himself holding her by her waist, close to himself. So close that their bodies were glued together. But Trent hadn't done it with romantic purposes. Nothing like this came into his mind. He only felt the ancient rhythm of the universe expanding and breathing, the one he knew since centuries and what he found time after time in certain songs and music. He was one with the universe now, organic part of it and for this short time - while the singer was lulling his senses - was not alone in this world as he so often felt it.

Viola was taken by surprise from this turn of events. She would've never thought that Trent was the dancing type of a guy. But she didn't protest. Her mind was already dizzy from the alcohol and the blood. Now she felt better that she could nuzzle to this big man. Somehow she felt safe again, even if just for this short period of time. She knew that the song wasn't actually a slow one, but they didn't seem to care. They were moving to another rhythm. She wasn't able to name it, she just felt it. She embraced the man in front of her and closed her eyes - the shock came out now. She was crying silently, but she didn't do anything against it, she just buried her face into his chest and let him embrace her.

Trent noticed her tears and with a simple manly move just wiped them off with the back of his hand. Then yes, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Viola to blow her nose. They pretty much looked like kids in school. Neither of them cared of it. Trent was friend, she felt it, she knew it. What she didn't seem to notice was Trent's disturbing bulge on the front of his jeans. At least it was disturbing to him. His body wanted to have sex with her, oh so badly, but his mind definitely rejected the slightest chance of it. He was Dave's loyal friend and he knew how much his friend loved Viola. He was teasing him a lot with the picture of the amorous vampire overlord. Dave didn’t find it funny at all though, for his love was real and fierce. Besides Trent knew that too, how much Viola loved and admired her prince. So, he felt more than strange. And he knew just one medicine to shake this disease that kept hold of his tongues in situations like this. He drank more.

"Well... dear friend of mine..." Viola started after a few hours when she was already very, very drunk "... I think we should go home now. The place is about to close" she giggled, patting Trent's muscular shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea" he agreed and chuckled to himself. He had no home. He was just a guest by Dave. But somehow he found this funny now. He explained it to the woman on their way out when she asked what he’d found that funny. They laughed and with some difficulty they've got back to the island, but lost track where they were so Trent just opened the closest door to them when they gave up finding the right way. It was dark, but both of them could see quite well there. It was the gym, where they had practiced a lot earlier. They found a thick practice mattress and crashed down on it. Viola giggled as she landed on top of Trent from their élan and kept on laughing as she crawled off him. Before Trent could react, she curled up next to him and fell asleep. The man's head was spinning as he looked at her and instinctively embraced her to him and he couldn't stop himself: he gave a kiss on her warm forehead.

\---

Something wet touched her face and disturbed her dream. She tried to avoid it, but it repeated. She finally pulled herself together and opened her eyes just to face Asher, who was licking her face, trying to wake her up. He was very happy that he'd succeeded. He panted and wagged his non-existent tail like mad. The next thing Viola sensed was her bad headache. And yet the next thing was realizing that she was laying closed into Trent’s arms, and he had no shirt on him. His scarred pectorals and abs were lean and his head was placed on Viola's shoulder. She almost screamed: "What have we done!" Only she was not sure what they have done. She had most of her clothes on her, but this proves nothing. However hard she was trying to, she couldn't remember how they got here to the gym and what happened or what not happened before in their utter drunken state fell asleep.

Trent awoke too and he looked funny with the total terror on his face founding Viola so close to him. He, who never was afraid in fight with enemies, he was totally shocked and was just blinking wildly in his loss. Next thought of his was who could have seen them and he hoped strongly that none of the servants did, or they are dead. Well, even more dead than he is now, he thought bitterly. Dave would make vamp-meatloaf from both of them. If he was scared of something that was David's anger and nothing else in the world. He saw it a couple of times and he was more terrible than the whole of Hell's crew down there. He was sure he didn’t want to be the aim of his rage.

"Oh my god!" Viola sat up, pulling away from Trent and checking her clothes "What happened?"

"What did we do?" Trent asked back.

"I... I... don't think that anything happened" she said after a few moments.

"No?"

"No" she sighed. It was visible that Trent was very relieved. He sighed and rubbed his face.

Viola started to chuckle quietly.

"What?" he looked up.

"You should have seen yourself. You were really scared! Am I this appalling to you?"

"It's not that. I just don't want to see an angry David."

An angry David, yes. Now she felt shame. How could they.... But then, she thought of that nothing happened... But again… anything could have happened. She felt sorry for Trent who was still in a shock, she realized that he could be a great warrior but also he was a small boy when it came to female-male business. He was as innocent as a vampire could be. She put her finger to his lips and whispered to him: "Shhhhhh" and Trent nodded. She accepted her behind the wheels at this filed of war, she was the general and he was the plain soldier. He was at a loss but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He just followed Viola without any noise as they were sneaking into the main building through the back at the service doors and up into their rooms. Before she entered hers she kissed his cheek and thanked him his help and he kissed her back on her cheek. They two were allies now and no enemies for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

Recommended song: Nine Inch Nails – Something I can never have (Still version)

Chapter 17

A few days have passed with Trent teaching Viola as he did so many times with his warrior troops during the centuries. But now he had just one disciple. And she was so very enthusiastic and insistent that it surprised him time after time. Luckily no one had seen them that dawn when they’ve got home drunk and ended up in the gym. Or at least none of the servants said a word, but they couldn’t be 100% sure. Trent really hoped that if they knew something, they wouldn’t run to their master in the moment he gets back. He saw on Viola that she missed David badly, but she never said a word about it. Trent started to get a bit angry at his friend, because he didn’t call or anything to reassure her that he was okay. But of course he knew that on some of the Elder’s missions there was no opportunity to call – or it wasn’t wise to do so. Probably that’s why they didn’t know a thing about David. And there was another faint feeling forming inside of him, which he couldn’t name at first. It was something like… envy. Yes, he realized that he envied his friend a bit, because he was awaited home by someone who loved him. Trent never was a real romantic kind of guy, he had little experience with women’s emotions. He took what he needed, as warriors often do, and didn’t care later what the women he knew felt. He had more important things, he had tasks to do, he had to live up to his clan’s expectations. He had to protect his world and the other vampires and of course the council. But now, under the hard mask of the warrior, something has changed. And he didn’t know what to do with it.

He was sitting in a long ball room by the grand piano. He knew that his friend liked music and could play on several instruments, but he himself knew how to play some of them too. In his childhood his mother had thought him how to play the piano, for example. He had some sweet and rare memories from those times. He had few such nice ones compared to the terrible things he’d lived through in his long life. He missed his childhood, when he wasn’t a merciless warrior yet. He shook his head. He didn’t know why he had such things on his mind lately. Probably it was because of Viola’s presence.

He opened the lid of the keys and ran his fingertips on it. It was quite a while ago since he’d played. But his fingers found the right keys and melody with ease. He closed his eyes and got lost in the nice, but somehow sad song he played. It reflected the whirlwind of his emotions inside.

The melody was floating in the air and the sounds were bittersweet, still very inviting. Suddenly he felt her presence very near to him. He looked up and saw Viola straight behind his back at about ten feet away. First feeling of his was shock and then shame and anger. No one could do this to him ever, he made a mental note to himself how careless he was. He knew here in the castle it is all safe but a warrior cannot allow himself not to be on alert at all times. On the other side, he was proud and happy for Viola cuz he realized she is on her way to become a hell of a vampire – born to be human or not. Appearing and reappearing suddenly was a trademark of vampires. And if you take that she had to use her very feet to walk on them instead of dematerializing and materializing as his kind so often did! Viola saw the changes in his mind, when he didn't shield it, which he could if he really wanted to, she could communicate with him without words, just thoughts exchanging in their heads inside.

"Beautiful song Trent, can you play it again for me?"

He just looked at her for a long moment then nodded. "Sure" he said then turned back to the piano and started it again. In the next moment he saw from the corner of his eye that she sat down next to him on the piano bench he was sitting on. He moved a bit further, because her closeness made him uneasy. She didn't say a word, just watched his fingers dancing on the keys.

"My mother had taught me this a long time ago. She liked music."

"I bet she was a sophisticated woman" she noted on a soft tone.

"Yes" the short answer came and she sensed that he didn't really want to talk about her.

"I always liked the sound of the piano, but never had the chance to learn to play on any instruments."

Trent remained silent for a moment then muttered under his nose: "I can teach you if you want."

Viola shyly said a soft yes. She was always missing to be properly educated and she was as happy as a schoolgirl in first grade that she can learn all kind of things. True that these were way beyond the formal education system but even for those who lived there and thought they fit into modern society it wasn't really working. And she was belonged no more to them, she had a new world and so many new things to learn. She quietly slid a bit closer to Trent and he started to explain what part is what and doing what on the instrument. He said that she should know the structure of the whole thing before she could hit just one note. It was not boring though, because Trent was a good teacher. In so many ways he was like Viola. Coming from a simple family and fighting with life all the way along. All he reached he reached by himself. He never just got respect from others because of his noble blood or wealth, he had neither. Yes, he was a true blooded vampire, but he had to earn each and every morsel of the respect he got.

She listened to him intently and tried to save every morsel of information into her memory. Of course she’d noticed that she can remember and learn things easier now. The vampire blood in her veins was like an energy boost in this too. Trent explained her where the notes could be found on the piano’s keys, he made her practice and memorize them then he soon showed her an easy melody which she had to copy. And she did. After feeling a bit unsure, she started to feel what it was about.

The vampire was satisfied with her even if sometimes she hit the wrong keys. He leant closer to show her a trick and that was when his scent hit Viola’s nose. She found it very pleasant. She remembered it from that night when she’d slept in his arms. She wouldn’t be able to describe what it was like, but it remembered her on dark, autumn woods on a clear starry night. She didn’t know where this picture came from – maybe from his head? She turned her head and now she was just inches from him.

The man realized the situation and he got confused from the look in her eyes. He couldn’t tell what was in them, but it made him broke off mid-sentence and suddenly he felt himself like a little schoolboy. Like an idiot. Trent realized now what Viola already knew with her female instinct, that there is a fatal attraction between them and staying so close to each other could mean trouble.

Trent was not sure how to react but continued teaching Viola. All his senses were distracted by this woman sitting next to him and he kept saying in his mind that she is Dave's bride. Suddenly, he also heard a tinkling voice in his mind that was saying: "True, Trent dear, but I am also your friend. We are so alike, please don't be afraid of me!"

He wasn't afraid of Viola, he didn't want to lose David's friendship. And didn't want to hurt David.  
Although Dave was an excellent warrior and terrifying in his anger Trent just knew that he is better. He would kill his friend for sure if David attacks him if anything happens and he discovers the truth.

"You won't have to" he heard in his head then nothing else came.

He shielded his mind so that Viola couldn't read in it anymore. He suddenly had to put some distance between them, because he found her scent more than mouthwatering, so he stood up and nervously walked a bit further. Yes, he wanted her badly. But he saw this whole thing as a test. Yes, his loyalty was tested this way. And he'll win over his lust. It was just physical lust for this intoxicating female body.

"What is it? Something's wrong?" she asked aloud and Trent turned back to her.

She seemed sad and so fragile. He could crush her just with a tighter embrace. After all she was still human, no matter how much she'd changed lately. And all of a sudden his anger evaporated. Somehow he knew that she was lonely and desperately needed his company to put her mind off of worrying about David. And he calmed down and sat back next to her. "No. Everything's fine."

"Good. Then... please teach me some more melodies" she asked and her eyes were hopeful like a child's eye who's afraid of rejection.

"Sure" he nodded and went on with explaining things to her. He'll be able to win this fight in his head as well, just like he'd won countless other fights in his past.

\---

She felt his hand sliding on her body again while they shared a greedy and urgent kiss. His heavy masculine scent and power filled all her senses and she wanted to get closer to him. Her moan nearly turned into a scream as he reached between her legs to touch her soaking wet folds. The man over her pulled back a bit and locked eyes with her, a small smile played around the corner of his lips. His eyes glowed contentedly from the wetness he felt on his fingertips.

She put her arms and legs around the muscular body “Come on… come on Trent and fuck me!” she breathed on a pleading voice “I need you!” she bucked her hips against the tip of his long hard cock she wanted to feel deep inside her body so badly. She pulled him closer with all of her might, her shaking body tensing in anticipation. She loved all those muscles bulging over her. She wanted to lick along his old scars, she wanted to taste his dizzying pure blood, but most of all she wanted him to finally impale her on his cock.

The vampire over her growled and moved his hips forward to grant her wish. Viola jerked on the bed as she felt him slide deeper and deeper into her throbbing channel. She screamed out loud from the mixture of pain and joy as he didn’t stop but set a quick pace right away, plunging into her mercilessly, just like she needed.

“Oh god, Trent!!! Oh god, yes, yes! Fuck me harder!” she screamed and scratched along his broad back and shoulders, drawing blood with her sharp nails. The moving man over her growled and pushed harder into her shaking body, making her gasp for air with every move.

Then she felt a light touch on her face and she opened her eyes to look up curiously. “My love, it’s time for some work, don’t you think?” the other dark-haired man grinned down at her kneeling close to her head and offered his hard dick with one hand, the other gently pulling her upwards to be able to push himself into her hot mouth.

Viola obeyed and moaned her pleasure on Dave’s cock while the other was moving maddeningly in her soaking wet pussy. She closed her eyes and nearly purred from the taste of her lover’s treasure, which went deeper and deeper into her mouth. She played on the hard and sensitive flesh with her skilled tongue, making Dave groan loud over her. She thought that he looked very hot as she went on with sucking him hard and looked up into the dark pools of his irises which seemed to glow in the same time. She gasped for air and let him out of her mouth to look down at Trent, who leant to her breast and bit it to draw some blood while sucking on her hardened flesh. His hips didn’t stop for a single second and she felt herself closing to her orgasm more and more – especially when he felt Trent’s fingers on her clit, rubbing it frantically. She didn’t have much time to realize what was happening and nearly chocked on Dave’s cock as he pushed it back between her lips, shooting his thick load into her throat in the same moment as her great orgasm shook over her whole body and milked the warrior’s pulsing dick dry…

\---

Viola opened her eyes with a big moan as she felt the familiar throbbing between her legs and felt her wetness still oozing from her entrance thanks to the intense orgasm she had during her heated dream. And what a dream! Was Trent playing mind tricks on her? No, she didn’t think he’d be this rude to her – not after the last days’ happenings – and she didn’t sense his presence in her room either.

She freed her sweaty naked body from the light blanket that twisted around her during her dream. This must be a sick joke of her own subconscious. Was this what she truly wanted? It was true that she missed David terribly, but he looked at Trent as a friend. Did she? Okay, she felt that the warrior was having some trouble with his desires around her – it was clear from the way he sometimes looked at her, but she thought that it was just some physical desire. Now she tried to calm down and look into herself as she was sitting in the middle of the huge bed with her legs pulled up. She leant on her knees and stared at the sheet in front of her. ‘What do I exactly feel towards Trent?’ she asked herself, but couldn’t answer.

After some minutes she sighed and went to take a shower and prepare herself for the day. She was sure the vampire will come up with some kind of practice for her. And she was right. Just when she finished her light breakfast Trent appeared in the door and explained what they’ll do that day. He led her out next to the castle where a quite big grassy meadow lay. On their way to this place Viola tried to carefully observe Trent and her feelings around him. She managed to do this without him noticing anything on her.

“Ready?” he threw a quarter-staff to her watching Viola catch it easily.

“Yeah” she nodded and tried to concentrate on his explanations and later on his attack.

They fought for quite some time when Trent decided to use some more force against her, but Viola ducked his attack with her staff and managed to kick out his leg. Unluckily its result was that both of them fell on the ground and as she felt his weight on her body, some pictures of her dream flashed before her eyes of a naked and sweaty Trent with messy hair, moaning her name. She could hear that echoing lustful voice in her mind and her lips parted as she felt her heartbeat quicken. Yes, she found him attractive too… ‘Shit…’ she thought and in the next moment she found herself alone on the ground. She felt confused and not just because of her feelings but from Trent’s reaction too. As she sat up she saw him crouching a few feet away and now she could read neither in his stern expression nor in his mind. Silence fell upon them.

‘What’s going on?’ Trent thought and tried to force a neutral mask on his face. In the moment he felt the pheromones of her lust, he felt the urge to get away from her as far as possible. ‘This isn’t good…’ he frowned as he watched her sit up properly and let her lock eyes with him. Both of them looked confused at each other as a cool breeze of autumn blew through the meadow.

“Good. You know how to fight like this now too” Trent cleared his throat and stood up, obviously trying to hide his confusion behind the neutral mask he put on his face and he made it sure that he blocked out Viola from his mind. He tried to figure out what has changed in her. For a second he thought she wanted him the same way he did. But that would be the worst thing for both of them. The forbidden fruit was so very alluring, but poisonous to their minds.

 

To be continued...


End file.
